Plaything
by Glue Stick Gary
Summary: Arcee is plagued by the memories of Cliffjumper, and flees the Autobot base to clear her mind. Little does she know she'll find herself in trouble when she crosses paths with Knockout who is feeling rather...randy. Transformers Prime. Arcee x Knock Out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Arcee is plagued by the memories of Cliffjumper, and flees the Autobot base to clear her mind. Little does she know she'll find herself in trouble when she crosses paths with Knockout who is feeling rather... randy.

**Warning:** May contain some spoilers

**Pairing:** Arcee x Cliffjumper/ Arcee x Knockout

**Universe**: Transformers Prime

**Author's Note:** Transformers Prime is beginning to really grow on me. I love mostly all the characters on the show, but my favorite has to be Knock Out. This story will get much more juicer once it picks up. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Plaything<strong>

"_Arcee? What are you doing still up? You're not scheduled for monitor duty until the next solar cycle."_

_Arcee pivoted, just enough that her back was still facing the newcomer but the side of her face was revealed. Her right optic rested on the approaching form of Cliffjumper. _

_She regarded him for a moment, then smirked. "Couldn't recharge, and what are you doing off your post?" _

_The red Autobot shrugged his shoulders. "Went for a little walk. You know how mindless monitor duty is, I needed something to do before I fritzed out."_

"_Don't remind me," Arcee growled. Cliffjumper chuckled, and moved in to close the gap between them. He embraced her from behind, gently pulling her into his chassis. A content sigh escaped Arcee's vents as she felt herself relaxing._

"_Maybe the reason why you couldn't recharge is because you missed my handsome company."_

_Arcee chuckled, gently elbowing him in the chest. "Don't flatter yourself, wisebot. Primus only knows how you have more ego then what's physically possible." _

_Cliffjumper laughed, voice full of mirth and joy. Arcee loved the sound of his laughter, it simply reminded her of a time where there was no war between Autobots and Deceptions. Sometimes it would instil hope in her spark, even in her darkest of moods. _

_Cliffjumper shifted their positions so they were now face to face. Arcee felt the flow of the energon in her body speed up and her inner temperature rise. _

_Cliffjumper gave her a lop sided grin, his hands sliding from her shoulder struts to her waist. _

"_That's not true! I'm the most humble mech on this planet."_

_He suddenly pulled her in by her waist, resulting in a loud _clank _that echoed throughout the hanger. _

_Arcee smirked up at Cliffjumper, trailing a delicate digit down the side of his faceplate to the end of his neck cabling. _

"_Frisky, aren't we?"_

_Cliffjumper's engines revved up, sending pleasurable vibrations through Arcee's chassis. _

"_You have no idea."_

_He bent down and captured her lips with his, and soon everything that was not involved in their kiss melted to nothingness._

* * *

><p>Arcee onlined suddenly, her engine rumbling loudly in her personal quarters. Her spark lurched painfully in her chest, and her fans were cycling on their highest settings to cool her down.<p>

Arcee pulled in oxygen desperately, and despite not having lungs like a human, found herself gasping. Despair plagued her chassis, filling her to the brim with anguish. Arcee's processors pushed the remains of her painful memories as far away as her consciousness would allow.

She pushed herself up from her recharge berth and sat on the edge. She brought her hands up and pressed her face into her palms. She signed deeply and her fans cycled down.

What was this...the third time this week she'd had flashbacks in her recharge?

It was bad enough that she was still hurting from the loss of her dearest friend. But within those flashbacks she was always deceived into thinking she was back in his arms again. Like she was reliving the moments where she was happiest.

Arcee always hated recharging. When her mind was not preoccupied with a distraction such as patrol or fighting Decepticons, her mind would fall back into the depths of her consciousness. Eons and eons of fighting for her life and beliefs were not something that could be easily ignored, and war wasn't something that could be ignored either. War brought death, despair, anguish, hopelessness and insanity.

Arcee always had to remind herself her stance in the war was the right one. She was fighting for freedom and peace...but the fruits of her labour were more idealistic then tangible. There were too many Decepticons, and the numbers of her brothers and sisters in arms were dwindling.

Airachnid haunted her recharge cycles, and when things got too bad she'd always had Cliffjumper to bring her back down to earth.

The death of Cliffjumper replaced her hope with bitterness and she often felt herself slipping into depression.

Like now...

Although she had inspiring figures working by her side like Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, and newfound friends like the humans, she felt alone.

Arcee couldn't stay inside anymore.

She needed to be on the move, with the wind caressing her alt mode as the road zoomed under her tires. She checked her chronometer, and it was several hours before the sun would rise. She had enough time to clear her thoughts and her emotions.

Quickly and quietly, Arcee left her quarters and the Autobot base.

Her optics zoomed in on the looming orb hanging in the sky and the gentle tendrils of the breeze sent her shivering on her hinges. Her vents cycled in the fresh air and without another moment wasted she transformed and thundered down the highway.

* * *

><p><em>It was first night they shared together on Earth. Arcee leaned against Cliffjumper's chest, situated between his legs. The femme didn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed and at ease. It was a pleasure that was rare in the presence of war, and Arcee planned on cherishing it. His right arm was slung around her waist, and her hand was clasped in his. The gentle rumbling of engines was the only form of noise the two were making at the moment. Until of course Cliffjumper broke the silence. <em>

"_It's weird, isn't?" _

_Arcee leaned her head back to peer up at her friend. "What is?" she asked._

"_Seeing the stars from a different spot in the universe. I've always looked up for comfort, like the stars would somehow come together to tell me a message."_

"_What type of message?"_

_Cliffjumper's inner workings made a backfire sort of sound, his version of a scoff. _

"_You're going to think it's stupid."_

"_Try me."_

"_Like...like if I feel helpless or overwhelmed from fighting...I always somehow..," he paused, sorting out his thoughts for a moment before moving on. "I felt like the stars would always be there, and as long as I looked up and stared at the stars... I'd picture myself looking up at a time when the war is over and Autobots are at peace. It sounds stupid, but that's what always brings me hope when I feel at my most helpless."_

_Arcee was stunned. Cliffjumper was always someone who sure of himself, never doubtful or hopeless. If bravery was extracted and reduced to an entity, it would be Cliffjumper. It was humbling, that he was sharing something so private with Arcee._

_She shifted in his lap, and reached up to caress the side of his face. Their optics locked for a long moment and finally Arcee smiled. _

"_It's not stupid, 'Cliff. Everyone needs something or someone to help them feel hopeful."_

"_What about you?"_

_Arcee tensed, and it took her a moment to figure out a suitable answer. What really brought her hope when she was truly hopeless? Who brought light to her when she was blindly finding her way in the dark? All of these questions were surprisingly easy to answer for they all calculated up to the same result. _

"_You're going to laugh if I tell you."_

"_Why would I laugh? You didn't laugh when I told you," Cliffjumper growled. _

_Arcee sighed. She was reluctant to open herself up like this and bring down her walls, but Cliffjumper wasn't just any Autobot._

"_You are my source of hope."_

_Arcee felt this time that Cliffjumper was the one who was tensing. He was silent for a moment, so Arcee took that time to fill in the silence. _

"_I mean, you've been my best friend for millions of years. You actually care about what happens to me, and you know if something is up even though I tell you differently. You bring me up when I feel down in the dumps." As she was talking she felt like a weight was being lifted off of her shoulders. _

"_You're just so full of life... it kind of rubs off on me. I can't help but feel happy and hopeful around you, Cliffjumper."_

_Very slowly, Cliffjumper placed a servo on top of her own that was still resting on his cheek. He then guided it towards his lips, and gave her knuckles a soft kiss._

_Arcee felt her spark shoot up her chest and into her head, as Cliffjumper trailed kisses down her hand, wrist, and up her arm. He eased her down onto the gravel and kissed and nipped at her neck cabling. Arcee's optics offlined in delight of being pinned down by the larger mech and her hands trailed up and down is arms. _

_She onlined her optics and peered up at the smirking face of Cliffjumper._

"_What would you do without me, Arcee?" he joked, stealing a lingering kiss from her. _

_Arcee's legs twisted and scissored beneath him and she scratched at the windows on his chest. After a steamy kiss they broke apart, and he slipped his hand in between her armour, stroking the sensitive wiring within. Her body became ablaze with sinful pleasure and she arched her back. _

_She moaned. "I'd be to the pit and back without you," she muttered. She reached up around his arms and grabbed his horns, yanking his face down to kiss her once again._

* * *

><p>The speed meter on the blue motorcycle passed the 150 mph mark, edging its way closer to 200. Everything around her was a blur of colours, and the only thing that she registered was the memory she dipped into.<p>

Her source of hope was dead...both physically and metaphorically. Cliffjumper brought her joy, hope, happiness, fun, reassurance, inspiration and...love into her life. What was left now was a deepening sense of dread and despair. She needed something to make her feel alive again...much like Cliffjumper had when he was around. The death of Cliffjumper had taken a large toll on her emotionally and mentally, like a piece of her spark had died the moment he did.

**BAM!**

Arcee suddenly screamed as she was lurched forwards, desperately trying to regain her balance. Her scanners were suddenly active and working, pinpointing an energy signal right behind her. Arcee cursed, scowling at herself for not paying attention. She had not noticed she had left Autobot territory, and was now in a neutral zone for both Decepticons and Autobots. Speaking of Decepticons, the slagger rammed her again and the pavement exploded in a shower of gravel and debris from under her, courtesy of a carefully aimed blast. The force sent her careening over the side of the highway and tumbling down a ditch.

She transformed as she tumbled, her hands desperately trying to snatch something to stop her decent. She heard the distinct sound of someone transforming, and she abruptly hit the ground at the bottom of the gully. Momentarily stunned by the pain, she didn't hear the sadistic cackle of the Decepticon who knocked her down.

"Now, that was fun!" He leapt down the ditch, and jogged over to the fallen Autobot.

Arcee felt her defensive systems pick up their activity, but she couldn't will herself to get up. Her hands gripped the dirt and her knees buckled.

"Oh? Not fighting back? What a waste of my time." A fierce kick sent her rolling onto her back and she cried out in pain. Her optics narrowed up at the 'Con, and the looming figure smirked down at her.

"You want a fight, Decepticreep? You'll get a fight!"

She raised her arm, her hand retracting back and replaced by her blaster. She sent three shots at her target, and dodged a barrage of lasers as the Decepticon took that moment to do the same thing. She jumped to her feet and side stepped two more blasts, relieved that the two sleek metal panels protruding from the tops of her shoulders weren't seared off. She fell to one knee and carefully aimed, hitting the Decepticon directly in the chest. The Decepticon snarled, transforming. His back wheels screeched as they spun and suddenly he was rushing forwards. Arcee yelped, jumping away the moment before she was about to be crushed.

The Decepticon drifted, wheels sending puffs of smoke from under its frame, and bolted towards her again. This time she was ready for him. She leapt, movements calculated with deadly precision, and landed heavily on his roof. She brought up her fist, ready to plunge it into the windshield, when he suddenly transformed. Parts twisted around her, limbs forming and finally strong hands were gripping her arms together. They rolled, each one struggling for dominance in the fight. Arcee found herself slammed hard against the ground with her arms roughly yanked up and pinned above her head.

"Don't you _dare _try to mess up my paint job!" Knock Out hissed. He shifted, so he was kneeling on her legs. From this position Arcee found it very hard to move, and Knockout had all the leverage he needed to keep her pinned.

That didn't stop her from struggling and sending every Cybertrainian curse in the book his way.

Knock Out acted as if he wasn't deaf to her insults, for he was smirking down at her.

"What should I do with you, Autobot?" he asked, gathering her hands in one of his large grip. His free hand trailed a digit down her chassis, sending sparks fluttering and leaving behind a nasty scratch. Arcee thrashed side to side, whimpering.

"As a loyal Decepticon, my orders would to be to terminate you right here and now."

He yanked her face up close to his, and the air from his vents washed over her with a hiss. "But where would all the fun be if I just killed you now? I would rather...," he brought a sharp tipped digit to her lips, running it over them sensually, "stretch the experience to be more...enjoyable for both participants."

His hand slid back down, seizing her face and squeezing her cheeks together. He moved her head side to side, studying each profile with a frown.

"Hm... Not the most attractive model. But you'll do just fine."

Arcee forced her vocalize to work, fighting through the static as she found her voice.

"W-What?"

"Don't be anxious, my dear. You'll know soon enough. It _has_ been some time since I've found myself a playmate. I am feeling rather...rambunctious."

Arcee continued to fight against his hold, and then her head suddenly shot up and connected with his.

Knock Out snarled, clutching his head attentively. "You fragger!"

Arcee rolled away from him and jumped to her feet. It would only take a second to transform and zoom out of there, away from this sadistic Decepticon, but he was faster. He had taken his energon prod from subspace and hurled it at her. It stuck her right in the abdomen, sending electricity ripping through her body. She fell to the ground, painfully convulsing.

"That's right, struggle. It only makes me _hotter_!"

He staggered over to her, sneering. Her HUD began presenting warnings in her vision, stating that her situation was becoming dire.

"Don't you ever try that stunt again, Autobot. Not if you don't want to be ripped into little pieces."

He dropped to one knee, and rolled her over so she was lying face down. Arcee couldn't move, and she felt herself slipping into stasis lock. Knock Out lifted her chin up so she was gazing directly into his red optics.

"What's the point of just deactivating you without teaching you a lesson?" he snarled.

Arcee narrowed her optics at him, feeling a sudden eruption of hate rushing through her body.

His optics hungrily moved over her body, lingering on her aft and legs and back to her optics. He grinned evilly. "Oh, I know just what I'm going to do with you, little femme."

He stood, taking his energon prod and holding it above Arcee. "You're certainly a lucky one. I bet you haven't had the chance to be with someone with looks as perfect as mine."

Arcee groaned, but managed to spit out some energon that was collecting in her mouth. Knock Out hissed in disgust as it landed on his foot.

"You little slag sucker!" he roared.

With a great force he stabbed her again. Arcee shrieked in pain, shaking and bouncing on the ground as electivity ravaged her frame. Knock Out held the prod there longer than necessary before ripping it away. Arcee's systems gave a final warning of an emergency stasis lock, and Knockout frowned as the femme became limp.

"Little bitch," he snarled. He wiped away the splotch of energon with a dirty polishing rag. He subspaced his energon prod and threw away the rag behind him. He regarded the femme.

Yes...it had been quite some time since he'd had some harmless, sadistic fun with a femme. He was going to make sure he enjoyed his new plaything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! I would like to start off by thanking my beta reader, iratepirate! *hugs* Thank you so much! Okay, and I would ALSO like to thank all of you who read plaything! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed as well! You guys get energon cookies! Or, you know, regular cookies if you don't want energon ones. You guys help me write, and your reviews bring inspiration to me! So please, keep on reviewing becauce it really helps.

If you guys want to give any suggestions, or just want to comment, or find anything in my writing I need to improve on, review please.

OK, we're getting closer and closer to the Arcee x Knock Out secks. So please, enjoy! BTW, do you guys like the Cliffjumper/Arcee flashbacks? Tell me what you thought of this one.

* * *

><p><em>Arcee and Cliffjumper both transformed, entering the hangar quietly. Cliffjumper stole glances at Arcee from time to time. The femme was uncharacteristically quiet today and surprisingly never even snapped back at any of his attempts to tease her. <em>

_He'd asked her many times if everything was alright with her, and she'd always give him the same defensive reply of, "I'm fine! Just leave me _alone_." _

_It set off obvious warnings inside Cliffjumper's head. Arcee was _not_ okay. She was practically projecting, it was that obvious. _

_He reached out to Arcee, placing a comforting servo on her shoulder strut. _

"_Arcee...I know you're not okay. I've known you too long to know when you're lying to me. Want to talk about it?"_

_Arcee crossed her arms over her chest, glaring up at Cliffjumper. Their scouting mission had been rather uneventful and both failed to locate any nearby energon reserves. Nevertheless, Arcee's mood had been in the dumps since the beginning when Optimus assigned the mission. Not even Cliffjumper could raise her sprits. _

"_I don't think so, 'Jumper. I'm not in the mood right now, okay? I just need to be alone..." She jerked her shoulder from him and stalked off, leaving behind a concerned Cliffjumper._

_Once Arcee disappeared down the hangar corridor, he opened up a private commlink to Bulkhead._

_[Cliffjumper to Bulkhead.]_

_[Bulkhead here. What's up?]_

_[Can you do me a huge favour, later tonight?]_

_[Depends on the favour, Cliffjumper. I'm not getting in trouble with both Prime _and _Ratchet again. If it has to do with Ratchet, duct tape, explosive fireworks and silly string, I'm out.]_

_[No, no! Nothing like that! This is...different,] he chuckled, glancing down at the ground bridge controls. _

_[What do you have in mind?]_

_[You're on monitor duty tonight right?] _

_[No, Ratchet is. Why?]_

_Cliffjumper smirked. [I need you to distract him for me.]_

* * *

><p>[Knock Out, where the frag are you? Didn't you learn your lesson from that slagger, Starscream?] Breakdown growled through the commlink. Knock Out heaved the dead weight on his shoulders to a more comfortable position.<p>

[Starscream knows of my little down time, my dear Breakdown. I have my paint job's best intensions to think about, now don't I?] Knock Out replied. [I wouldn't want to go through _that _again,] he added, more to himself than his partner.

[Heh, he sure put you in your place after that incident.]

Knock Out grumbled darkly, nearly toppling over as the dirt under his feet shifted and fell away. He cursed, and continued his journey up the slope of the gully.

[What are you doing anyways? Racing?] Breakdown asked.

Knock Out smirked, running a servo over the delicate metal of the femme on his shoulder. He shivered in delight, his body becoming alight with desire.

[Better! I've found myself a little...playmate.]

A pause on the other end, then, [Who?]

[Now, that juicy detail is for only me to know.]

Breakdown sighed. [Whatever. When you're done just get back to base. Breakdown Out.]

Knock Out grinned. _He's obviously jealous of my fortunate luck, _he thought. He continued upwards and finally got to the side of the highway. His radar scanned for any approaching threats, a precaution that had developed into a habit that was now practically second nature. Pleased with the results, his optics searched for a suitable place to house himself and his captive for what he had planned.

His optics pinpointed a spot a few miles away, and zoomed in to get a better look.

Smirking in satisfaction, he heaved Arcee a little higher on his shoulder strut and stomped off.

* * *

><p><em>The blue motorcycle buried her face into the folds of her arms, sprawled across her recharge berth on her front. The lights in her quarters were powered down to minimal intensity, giving the room an air of eeriness. <em>

_Arcee couldn't place her digit on what was making her feel like this, perhaps it was one of those cycles. Everyone had bad days, and surprisingly not even Cliffjumper could bring her out of her emotional slum. Ah, Cliffjumper. She recalled his attempts and awkward prompts in trying to unfold a pleasant conversation through radio transmission. Arcee felt slightly guilty for snapping at him at the end, remembering the way she brushed him off so rudely. She made a note to apologize to him later, after she deemed herself well enough to venture out of her room again._

_Recharge wasn't an option at that moment, her HUD expressed that her energy reserves were fully charged. She practically didn't need to recharge for almost three solar cycles...that was what she got for overcharging. _

_Then, just when she thought her day wasn't going to get any better, her door chimed and slid open. She lifted her head just in time to see Cliffjumper enter with a sly smile on his face plate. Arcee groaned and returned her head to her arms._

_She knew that look...she'd seen it millions of times before. Cliffjumper wanted something from her and wasn't going to leave her alone until he got it._

"_Whatever you want Cliffjumper, just leave me out of it."_

_He laughed lightly, leaning against her door. "And hello to you too, Arcee. What's with the lighting in here? Lights to 80% intensity." _

_Light exploded in her optical sensors and Arcee moaned. Her arm shot up to protect her optics and she heard:_

"_Primus, you're like a zombie."_

"_What do you want, Cliffjumper?"_

_She felt his presence beside her now and she peaked through her digits up at his smirking face. He placed his hands on his waist and leered down at her. Arcee knew simply asking Cliffjumper to go away was out of the question. He was head strong and stubborn, like herself, and when both of them had an idea in their head, rooted with the mulish instinct to get their way, confrontations ended up being messy. _

_But who was going to prevail today was all up to how inflexible Cliffjumper felt at that moment. _

"_I want you and I to get out of here. Look at yourself Arcee, you're depressed."_

"_I'm NOT depressed, Cliffjumper," Arcee snapped. "Lights to 15% intensity." _

_The room suddenly plunged them into darkness and Arcee started to relax. _

"_Moping in your quarters_, in the dark_ might I add, is the closest one can get to being depressed. Lights to 85% intensity."_

_She hissed and sat up, glaring up at Cliffjumper. "Why can't you just stay out of my business? Did I ask you to come into my quarters and start insulting me? No. Just get out of here Cliffjumper, or else. Lights at 0%!"_

_Two glaring slits of blue met in the darkness, each thinking they were never going to back down from their stance in the argument. Cliffjumper's processor ran several different comebacks to counter Arcee and calculated each result and the percentage of success. _

_Finally, his vents sighed deeply and he unfolded his arms. _

"_Look Arcee, I'm not here to insult you or anything. I just care about you. What's the harm in wanting to make you feel better?"_

_He sat down at the end of her berth and placed a servo on her shoulder strut. Arcee stilled, encouraging him by sending out pleasurable vibes through her electrical field to his. His own field responded positively, and his servo traced down her arm to her waist. Suddenly, all the negative energy and thoughts she had were forgotten. She blamed Cliffjumper for that affect on her. _

_His other hand wrapped around her back, adding pressure to allow her to arch it against him. He moved in closer and pressed their chassis together. Arcee couldn't help but moan pleasantly and she reached up to put her servo on his shoulder strut. Her other hand danced down his chest, and down to his pelvic armour. She teased the edge of the junction between the armour and the sensitive circuitry, which resulted in a needy rev of his engine. _

_Smirking, she slipped her hand inside. She tested the waters, first teasing gently and ghosting over the wiring. Cliffjumper responded by moaning deeply and snatching her up in a needy kiss. Arcee's chassis became alight with desire and lust and she felt her inner temperature rise. Her teasing became more dominant and soon she felt herself slipping her glossa into Cliffjumper's mouth._

_Their glossas danced and intertwined, each searching and exploring their mouths with such intensity that it actually felt like they were young, first time lovers again. She felt him shudder and moan as she touched him this way and that, cause and effect that make her spark lurch and vibrate in need. Gaining courage, she fished her hand out of his plating and tugged at his arm._

_Cliffjumper paused the kiss to give her a questionable expression, as if asking 'Are-you-thinking-what-I-think-you're-thinking?', and allowed himself to get positioned in the way Arcee liked. A couple movements later, Arcee straddled Cliffjumper by the pelvis, running a hand down her front sensually while smirking down at a baffled Cliffjumper._

_It was odd, frankly. Arcee rarely topped. In the rare occasions when she did, it was always at Cliffjumper's request. _

_Before Cliffjumper could spit out a sarcastic comment, Arcee bent down and kissed him forcefully. Their lips moved in unison, yet Arcee was in the driver's seat. She led the kiss much like a pair of dancers. She was one step ahead, guiding her partner in their dance of lust and passion. Their hands explored their partner, running over the dips and valleys of their plating. _

_Cliffjumper's hands roamed down her back and gripped her aft firmly, and he was gifted with a toe curling moan. Arcee's hands slipped in between the joint of his shoulder and arm, messaging the sensitive wiring within the area and at the same time, grinding their pelvic pieces together. Cliffjumper cursed into her mouth, hands becoming more forceful and frantic. _

_They were reaching overload together, but oh, they were just getting started. Arcee plucked her hands from him, and broke their kiss. She sat back up, dimming her optics. Her chest compartment opened, revealing her spark chamber and intimate circuitry._

_Cliffjumper beamed up at her, and followed suit. He reached up around her, hands digging into her back. He pulled himself up, plunging his face into her chest compartment. Arcee cried out in pleasure as he lapped and licked at her intimate circuitry. She arched into him more, hands firmly grasping the horns donned on his head. His glossa danced and shot out in all directions. Her armour was crawling in delight, and she found herself slipping closer to the edge._

_Cliffjumper was good, no, he was fan-slagging-tastic. He knew how to work in such a way that it felt like second nature. She mewled, and her fans were speeding up to compensate for all the heat generating inside her chassis. She whimpered sweet nothings to him, asking, no, begging him to send her over the edge in sweet oblivion. _

_Cliffjumper grunted, hand grasping his intimacy cord...and pulled away from her chest. Arcee watched as his hand guided it closer to her port...just a moment and she'd be plunged into pure pleasure..._

"_Cliffjumper? Are you in there!"_

_Arcee squawked as the door chimed, allowing Bulkhead to enter her room. She fell off of Cliffjumper, frantically closing her chest compartment, and by the sound of it, so was Cliffjumper._

"_Why is it so dark in here? Light's at 90% intensity." Light exploded in the room, and it took a couple of seconds for their optics to adjust. _

"_OH...Ohhh...oh Primus...uh hi guys."_

_Cliffjumper sat on the edge of the berth, an embarrassed look on his faceplate. Arcee quickly stood up, brushing the dust off her paint job, while glaring at Bulkhead._

"_What is it Bulkhead?"_

"_I was just...going to tell Cliffjumper that Ratchet is...preoccupied with Bumblebee. He wasn't answering his commlink so I thought he might be in trouble again..."_

_Arcee glared over at Cliffjumper, who only shrugged. _

_He laughed, "Oops. Sorry, Bulk. I was kinda busy."_

"_I can see that." _

_Bulkhead gazed at their frazzled body expressions and bid them goodbye. Arcee sighed, and slumped down beside Cliffjumper. They shared the silence, each feeling the memories of an overload they _could_ of had. Then finally, Cliffjumper stood. _

"_Hurry, we don't have much time."_

_He reached down, hauled Arcee up and pulled her out of her room and towards the hangar._

"_Where are we going?" she asked irritably. _

"_To finish what we started," he replied, laughing._

* * *

><p>Arcee moaned, her mind pulled away from the pleasant memory as she was brought back into the dreadful now. Her vision blurred, filled with images and static that seemed to melt into one big mess. She picked up the sounds of someone stomping over.<p>

"Ah, sleeping beauty has awakened."

Her vision blurred again, and finally cleared. Knock Out knelt down on one knee, and grabbed her wrists. He took out stasis cuffs from subspace and snapped them down. She stiffened, and fell limp against him.

"Aw, how cute, someone likes me. Don't worry I'll take it off once you're in the right position." He stood and subspaced his energon prod. Fright flashed through Arcee, remembering the pain that slagging thing could cause. But instead of striking her, he jammed the prod deeply into the rock wall above her. Once pleased that the prod wasn't going to give away, he moved over to the motorcycle once more. He heaved her up, lifting the cuffs up and then hanging her like an ornament.

Arcee hissed in discomfort, not liking the fact that she was suspended off the ground. She glared at Knock Out who stepped back, admiring his work. If Arcee was anywhere _but_ here in this situation, she would have confessed to herself that Knock Out was indeed a very attractive mech. His paint job was flawless and kept in pristine condition, even better than her own. He had a vein air about him that said to all that he felt he was on a higher level than everyone else.

But she hated him, she hated all Decepticons. They took away everything she loved in life...first Tailgate, now Cliffjumper. This slagger was the same as any other Decepticon, the only difference being that he chose a red convertible altmode rather than the standard jet vehicle. Arcee snarled, and lashed out with her legs, almost striking him in the side.

Knock Out jumped out of the way, lips turning down in a frown. Instead of lashing back in retaliation, like she expected a 'con to do, he simply shook his head.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so hostile...let's try and cooperate, shall we?"

"Cooperate?" Arcee spat, her voice unafraid to show the distain she felt for him. "You're a Decepticon, why would I cooperate with you?"

The next thing Arcee knew, she was struck across the face by a powerful hand. Knock Out sneered, then grabbed her face in his claws.

"Because you are at my complete and utter _mercy_, Autobot," he sneered close to her face, and Arcee felt her spark twisting in fright. "Do as I command and you will not have to go through more punishment."

Maybe it was her stubbornness, or the fact that she took no orders from anyone except Optimus, but she wasn't going to let some Decepticon push her around like that. She shifted her head and luckily managed to slip his digits into her mouth. She bit down forcefully, her jaws trying with all her might to bite down _hard_. Knock Out yelped, desperately trying to pry his hand out of her mouth.

He pulled her face from side to side, and finally she spat it out. Knock Out's engine grumbled in rage as he inspected the damage and looked at her with deadly intent.

"What's wrong, Decepticreep? Scratch your precious metal? Or did I leave dents?"

Knock Out sneered in rage, reaching forwards and yanking the prod out from the wall. Arcee fell and landed painfully on her knees and before she could brace herself for impact, Knock Out's foot suddenly came into view. Arcee was flung to the side a couple of meters away, and she moaned. Her processor ached and stars exploded in her sight, and she was kicked again in the abdomen.

She rolled with the momentum, gasping in pain.

Knock Out slammed his foot down on her back, pressing her into the dirt.

"Are your audio receptors on the fritz? Didn't I tell you to obey my orders?"

"You can go to Pit, Decepticon. I'm not taking orders from you," Arcee managed to mutter.

The pressure on her back increased, but finally lifted. Arcee felt relieved, but suddenly he was in front of her again. He knelt down, took the stasis cuffs off of her wrists and threw them away.

Arcee was taken aback, and she felt a foreboding sense of dread as she began to realise what was behind his motives. He stepped aside, watching her slowly as she gathered herself up and stood. She staggered a bit, off balance.

"I can see you're going to be tough to crack, Autobot." Knock Out grinned then, "I like that. How about this, if you can fight me and win, you are allowed to leave. If not...well...you are at my whim."

Arcee's optics narrowed. "On what conditions?"

"I offlined your weapons long ago when you were in temporary stasis. Fight me and win, and I'll allow you to leave."

"And what if I do not agree to your sick game?"

Knock Out shifted, hands on his waist. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Then you're out of luck. I'll offline you right here and now. At least if you lost the fight I'd leave you alive to enjoy you and your body."

She coiled up, optics shooting daggers at him.

"What?" Knock Out asked, "a mech has needs like any other 'Bot."

She spread her stance, in combat ready position.

"Just shut up already. I agree to play your sick game."

Knock Out grinned. "Wonderful! This is going to be...pleasurable."

"Slagger!" Arcee snapped, and pounced.

* * *

><p>AN: TADAAAA. Oh wait...I didn't get to the Knock Out and Arcee secks. OH NOES. It's coming next chapter ;)

So please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: **ATTENTION BEAUTIFUL READERS! Please read the authors note before you proceed to Plaything.** I would like to start off by thanking all of you that has viewed and reviewed, especially those of you that have reviewed. Your reviews mean so much to me, and I love to hear your opinions. Furthermore, I need to ask you of something. Over at Deviantart there is a contest going that I have entered, and I am currently in second place with a fic I wrote with Knock Out in the Superjail universe. All you need to do is follow the link I am about to post, and vote for: UNLIKELY FRIENDS by LIVEFREEASH.

The first prize is an full art request, and I would love to have the chanceto have a commision like that. So please. Head on over and vote!

**The link will be posted on my profile. Please, click my name and follow the link to the voting site.  
><strong>

Second, I have changed the rating to M. This chapter was difficult to write, and hopefully I did you guys justice. Please review! I've put a lot of effort into this chapter for you guys and I want to know what you think!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Speed and agility, equal parts extensive and probable portions of what made Arcee the deadly fighting machine that she was today. Her speed gave her an edge over her enemies, the majority of them being larger in structure and stronger in strength. Kill <em>or<em> be killed, survival of the fittest... the two ultimate truths that the civil war on Cybertron boiled and reduced down to.

Speed and agility, her niche in this war that Arcee fought so hard to perfect.

Knock Out met her advances hit by hit, engaging himself in this dangerous dance. They twisted their bodies, both moving with precision and power. Arcee's motivation to win stood behind fear, anger, and the right to keep her dignity intact and unharmed. Her body wasn't fuelled by energon anymore, but a substance far more significant and crucial that kept her processor level when in reality; her confidence was dwindling to somewhere along the lines of desperation.

Determination was such a substance.

It blessed her with tunnel vision with Knock Out dead center of it.

Arcee jumped up and twisted her body 180 degrees, bringing her arm up to strike Knock Out in the face. It was proving to be an enjoyable target for Arcee for it was just _so_ pleasing to mess up a part of him that he took so much pride in keeping elegant. Knock Out side stepped, avoiding the attack by an astrometer, grabbing her arm and wrist and spun around. Arcee yelped as she was thrown and knocked into the rock face just behind Knock Out.

Knock Out straightened his posture, looking down at her with a ravenous, lust filled expression. Whether said lust was meant for destruction or satisfying his sexual desires, Arcee preferred not to know.

"Given up, dear? How about we just skip to the good part and disengage ourselves of such animosity."

"If you think I'll go down without a fight, you're wrong Decepticreep."

"Ah, but we know already how this is going to end. And we both know I will be the victor. Logically, I would prefer to keep your paintjob in an attractive state when I have my way with you."

Arcee didn't take her optics off of Knock Out as she gathered herself up, her hatred and loath coming off her like a fragrance. She had felt the scratches and dents on her armour and finish, but she wasn't vein enough to make a fuss of it, not now, not in front of _him_. Arcee tried to activate her blasters but true to his word, the doctor had offlined her weaponry systems. Perhaps he forgot about her blades?

A mental command from her processor to her secondary weaponry systems proved to be futile, and Knock Out seemed to sniff out her hesitation. He smirked, leaning his weight on one leg and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? Didn't believe me when I said I offlined your weapons?"

Arcee's confidence flickered as her spark flared with intimidation, but she didn't dare allow it to show physically on her face. She had had enough of his mind games.

She leapt forwards, bringing her arm up to punch him in the chest plate, ideally planning to damage his grill, but she had miscalculated the full extent of his speed and hand to hand combat capabilities. It was like slow motion, as Knock Out seemed to just duck out of the way, his movements flowing with experience. He pivoted around her, his right arm coming around her shoulder to grip her attacking arm. Using his full body weight he pulled hard, coming down to crouch on his right knee and Arcee was flipped right over his shoulder.

She landed heavily on her front, sliding in the dirt. She instinctively rolled out of the way and jumped up, blocking Knock Out's punch with both her arms. She pivoted, and lashed out with a sweep of a leg. Knock Out tumbled, caught off guard but quickly recuperated by grabbing a hold of Arcee's ankle.

She was on the ground in a klick, struggling and thrashing to gain an advantage over the Decepticon.

Arcee's engines kneed, and her fans cycled on to try to cool down her inner temperature as it increased. Knock Out's hands were around her neck, his talons painfully digging into the precious cables. Arcee brought her knee up and smacked him repeatedly in the chest, until finally she was released due to the amount of damage she was causing. She rolled and was about to jump up to her feet when _again_ she was yanked towards him.

This time his hands were not on a mission to destroy or cause damage, they were exploring and greedy. Arcee gasped when he pressed his front up against her back, his arms coming around her frame and cramming her against his chest. His powerful engine growled and purred as his hands snaked their way down her front, tracing joints and seams that were hot spots of pleasure. His other arm parted her legs, stroking her pelvic piece sensually.

His mouth came up to her audios, and his gloassa shot out as he crammed his face into the nape of her neck, licking and tasting her plating as if he were energon deprived. Arcee's engines hitched up into overdrive, causing ripples of angry and slightly aroused vibrations to shake her structure. Arcee was at a standpoint. In that exact moment her mind seemed to disengage from her body as her thoughts melt into the background.

Her body took over then, her spark vibrating along with her engine. It wanted many things at that moment, many things that would have made her want to purge her tanks in disgust. But being sensory starved for the last decacycles since the death of Cliffjumper caused her to just _do_ rather than _think_.

She was tired of being completely numb, finding nothing more than hostility, regret, loneliness, and desperation eating away at her spark. She understood the measures one took when entering and living in war, she understood that she had to take the good with the bad, and that she didn't live in a world where everything worked out for the better.

Life was messy and life was spontaneous and life didn't give a slag about what you made with the ingredients it gave you.

Knock Out's hand was making its way up her back, gliding over her shoulder struts before resting on her face. He turned her head to face him and he pressed his lips up against hers. Arcee couldn't help but moan into his mouth and feeling Knock Out's resulting smirk made her body tremble in desire. She didn't like the fact that a part of her was enjoying this, and she fought with all of what was left of her rational side to snap out of this lust filled spell.

Desire? Logically she shouldn't be feeling the slightest reminisces of desire coursing through her body. But logic didn't reserve its presence in that moment with Knock Out claiming her body as his own, his gloassa intertwining with Arcee's and exploring her mouth with unwavering intent to satisfy his arousal.

Sounds of metal screeching on metal would have been slightly painful to the ears of any organic creature within the vicinity. But to the Autobot and Decepticon, it was anything but _painful_, it was simply _erotic_. Knock Out's sly and teasing touches began to be possessive, bordering on aggressive. Arcee tried to suppress her moans down inside her chest but it was useless.

"Moan for me, Autobot," Knock Out said after he parted from her lips. "Be a good girl." He whispered, huskily.

A part of Arcee that she thought she suppressed under her desire tired to push Knock Out away from her. His hands were solid and unwavering from their possessive position on her body. She tried again with more force.

"Get off," she croaked.

Knock Out narrowed his optics, and his head dipped down to growl in her audio.

"Did you say something, sweet spark? How about I make this more interesting?"

He bit down on her neck, causing Arcee to yelp in pain. She smacked his arms off of her in a frenzy, and kicked him square in the chest.

She scrambled away, winglets scraping against the rock wall of the shelter they were situated in. Knock Out slipped out a string of curses before snapping his gaze up to rest on the femme. They both narrowed their optics in contempt.

How could she be so stupid, so careless? How could she fall so easily for temptation like a sparking for an energon goodie? She had more self control then that. Shame washed over her processer and clouded her thoughts like a veil and guilt brushed it aside as if looking directly into her optics. What would possess her to fraternize with the enemy? She couldn't lower herself to such a level, no matter how attractive and damn sexy said enemy appeared to be.

They both shared the silence for a klick, each one cherishing the down time to calm their overheating engines.

Knock Out idly brushed off some dirt that had gathered on his arms and his chest, his armour catching a stray ray of moonlight that filtered in. It bounced off his paintjob, and Arcee was mildly surprised by how it seemed to glow in such a glistening way. Even with the short but brutal fight they just shared Arcee felt ripped off by the amount of effort she tried in making said paintjob less attractive and ultimately, damaged.

Yes...temptation was definitely something she couldn't afford to give in to. It went against everything she stood for as a proud and faithful Autobot and she unquestionably wouldn't want to do anything to disappoint Optimus Prime. Yet...Knock Out was the ultimate call of temptation. His attitude, personality, and appearance were helping him very much in his favour of Arcee surrendering herself to him.

Raf had once quoted a great poet and writer that walked the earth long ago, before the humans were even aware of their kind. It was a shame Arcee forgot who the actual owner of such witty words was.

"_I can resist everything except temptation." _

At the time Arcee hadn't given another thought to the quote. It wasn't as if she didn't care, she often found many aspects of human culture and their history very fascinating. But as Arcee felt the very unyielding caress of temptation on her spark, she couldn't help but feel utterly lost.

What would Cliffjumper have done in a similar situation? As she watched the Decepticon gather himself up on his feet, she felt even more conflicted. The thought of Cliffjumper hit her hard in the spark and caused her emotions to shift drastically in the direction of remorse. He knew how to deal time with situations like these in stride, often coming off on top nine times out of ten.

But Arcee's processor was split between two desires, two temptations that were just as alluring as the next. Her Autobot code of honour and dignity in one corner, her raw suppressed desires and her emotional anguish in another. She stood in the middle, wanting more than ever a sign from Primus to show her the way.

Her thoughts went back to Cliffjumper, and it was scary how her emotions and thoughts of him drastically changed from grief to anger.

Knock Out stepped forward, perplexed at the sudden state of the femme. The sudden defeated posture of her frame, the rebellious and determination he had witnessed in those blue optics now gone. He had no doubt that that femme had emotional baggage somewhere deep down.

Through his lust and desire bubbled up something new and equally surprising. Never in his life had he felt the need to pity an Autobot. He's spent countless eons fighting and dismembering Autobots that he sort of saw them as objects. To the most extreme extent, they were seen as vermin which he had to eliminate.

Many times both factions saw the enemy as just targets, objects to just vent one's frustrations on and hopefully offline in the process. But seeing her spirit so deflated and flat, when once it was red hot and angry, it made him shiver on his hinges all over again. He would have his fun, even at the price of scratching up his perfect paintjob.

He took another step forward, his intentions to finally end this pathetic fight and proceed with his original plans. He still had his sexual tensions and desires to take care of, after all. Another step, and he was about three feet away from her. Arcee looked up and Knock Out now saw the fire in her optics again.

Knock Out smirked. "Ready for round two?"

Arcee refused to reply, and slowly stood on her shaking servos. The fire in her optics became a swirling inferno, mimicking the internal storm taking place inside.

Anger directed at Cliffjumper. If Cliffjumper waited a couple of breems before attacking those Decepticons, he would have been alive today. Or if he had backed off and _waited_ his spark would had been spared.

Anger directed at herself. If she wasn't so weak she could have dealt with the memories of Arachnid and Tailgate, and now Cliffjumper in a more healthy way. She can't deal with it all, and resorted to bottling it all up.

She was confused because she didn't know whether to surrender to the temptation, and _feel_ something for once. The ultimate and intimate oblivion of interfacing with another partner was the ideal stress reliever and considered a healthy outlet amongst her companions, Cybertranian or organic.

As she stood facing Knock Out, her lips pressed thinly across her face, her optics narrowed in a disdainful glow in the pastel night, she contemplated the risks of one night of sinful oblivion.

"I'm ready when you are," she said.

She was tired of being deprived of the right to feel. She hated to detach herself from her emotions because of the pain they would eventually bring up. She was sentient, and therefore it was her right to feel. Fear, anger, fright, joy, pleasure, pain, it didn't matter because they belonged to Arcee and she was allowed to feel every single one.

She and Knock Out circled each other, waiting for the other to jump into action. Would it be so repulsive if those lips were against hers again? Would she be damned to pit if she allowed those hands to embrace her and set her alight with pleasure?

There wasn't anything wrong in her optics in living again.

In feeling again.

Temptation was no longer an issue to fight against, it was more logical to side with than ever.

_I can resist everything except temptation..._

Arcee smirked, noting to herself to ask Raf who the brilliant human who said such true words.

She leapt at him, this time she was more determined than ever to gain the upper hand. With mirroring speed, Knock Out easily evaded. He kicked out with his right foot, and she blocked his attack with her left. Knock Out then advanced with a strike with his left arm, but Arcee was quick to react. She side stepped out of the way and then lunged forward with her left elbow.

There was so much satisfaction when the resulting _clank_ of metal meeting metal once her elbow met his chin sounded loudly. He staggered back, holding his face and cursing in their native language. Arcee didn't stop her offensive streak, anger and something close to emotional enlightenment swirling together in her spark.

Blow after blow, block after block, she had Knock Out concentrating very carefully on his movements in their struggle. Arcee was beginning to wake up again, unafraid to show the raw anger on her faceplates or the fright in her trembling servos.

She threw another punch, but Knock Out had predicted such a move. He easily grabbed her wrist and threw her around and over his head. Arcee landed heavily on the ground, and her vents wheezed as both dirt and dust lifted and fogged the air. She heard Knock Out coming towards her and she sat up and wiped away some energon that was pooling in her mouth.

"My my, I've seen to awaken the beast within. I of course have that effect on people," she heard him say.

Arcee scoffed, but couldn't help but smirk.

"Spare me the self righteous slag, Knock Out," she muttered. She stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you always so insufferable?"

"Insufferable? Please, do you take me for Starscream? I would like to think I am... dangerously beautiful."

Arcee didn't hide the smile that broke out onto her face, and didn't back away when he continued to proceed towards her. Personal space no longer existed between the two enemies, as Knock Out was just inches from Arcee. She looked up at him and she wasn't aware that she was now leaning towards him.

"Hmm...there is _some_ truth in your words. Beautiful yes...dangerous...now that's something you have to work on."

Knock Out's optics narrowed abruptly. His energy field suddenly crashed against hers and a gasp escaped her mouth. It was hot, demanding, and precise in its way of piercing her own energy field. He rushed forwards, crashing his hands onto Arcee's chest and slamming her up against the wall face. Her own energy field lashed out to meet his hungry possession, each struggling to push the other back, until they fell into one entity.

"Dangerous?" Knock Out hissed. "I'll show you how dangerous I can be!"

The next thing Arcee knew, Knock Out's expert hands were digging into her circuitry, sending rivets of hunger coursing through her body. Her body reacted in turn, pressing up against him and emitting soundless mewls of pleasure.

Knock Out grunted, capturing her mouth in a greedy kiss. Arcee allowed herself to surrender to the whims of Knock Out, if only for one night. She would deal with whatever the consequences that had to be dealt with, but in the mean time, she didn't care.

In the back of her mind, she knew that this shouldn't be happening. He was using her for his own gain, his personal toy. While Cliffjumper's caresses were soft yet firm, with undertones of affection and care, Arcee was slow to adjust to the day and night differences between both mechs. Knock Out was quick and determined, each caress or kiss backed up with a conceited intent.

Arcee heard her high pitch moan as Knock Out's arm snaked around her shoulder, firmly grabbing the tip of her winglet. His digits worked the metal in soothing circles, and Arcee felt the strength of her servos falter, threatening to give out. Knock Out growled into her mouth, retracting his glossa back into his mouth and biting her bottom lip.

Arcee's hands came up to rest on his chest, slipping two fingers into his grill, tracing the inside seams with the tips of her digits. The resulting throaty moan of Knock Out left Arcee reeling for more, and she dared to slip in more fingers.

Knock Out's free arm ran down her left side, lingering on her hip, coming in towards the center and caressing the inside of her thigh. Arcee's cooling fans picked up momentum, compensating for all the heat that was generating between the crimson mech and the azure femme. His hands then scrapped across her metal to rest on her outer thigh, and hiked it up to wrap around his waist. Knock Out moaned, pressing their bodies together even more now that there was more free space to take up.

Arcee's head lolled side to side, and finally broke the kiss. She dug her mouth into the nape of Knock Out's neck, adjacent to where his shoulder met the junction. She kissed whatever exposed wires she came into contact with, lapping, nibbling and biting.

"Ah! Right there...yes!" Knock Out moaned.

He finally pulled her other leg around him, and lifted her off of the ground. It was an erotic symphony of sounds, the scraping of metal on metal, Arcee's own fleeting moans and screams and yelps and Knock Out's husky murmurs of intensions he had in store for her. The revving of overheating engines and their cooling fans set on high.

Their lips met again, and Knock Out staggered backwards a couple of steps. Arcee was too caught up in the moment to notice the imbalance, until suddenly Knock Out fell on his aft.

Arcee surrendered. In her mind there was no longer fractions bent on destroying the other. The only thing existing was passion and their forbidden embrace.

Shocks of arousal were shooting through her circuitry because now Knock Out was digging his hands into her back struts. A popular hot spot for the generalization of motorcycle based vehicles and Knock Out definitely knew how to maximize the sensuality. Her hands were digging into the joints between plating, and the transforming seams and cogs situated between limbs. There was a particular place that Cliffjumper got off on, hidden under the chest plate. As if performing on her former lover, Arcee slipped her hands under, feeling the cluster of circuits and tubes and gears and whatever vital parts of the doctor. Her hands worked, first gentle and tentative, feeling Knock Out respond positively in return.

Encouraged by the low growl, Arcee added pressure to her exploring hands. Knock Out arced into her hands and moved his hands down to her aft.

"Mmm...good girl. Just like that."

Knock Out kissed her lips, and then traveled down her face, along the seams that ran from her optics to her cheeks. His lips traveled lower, to her neck and then spending some time eagerly kissing and biting. Arcee gasped, feeling herself coming closer to the edge of an overload. Suddenly, her hands were yanked from Knock Out's chest and she was flipped over onto her stomach. Knock Out straddled her, bent forwards with his hands enthusiastically raking and digging into different sensitive parts of her chassis.

Arcee squirmed, her arousal and sexual desires sky rocketing into the red. She _needed_ release soon, or to pit with everyone else in the universe. Knock Out's hands were now scraping down her back, occasionally slipping inside her chassis to stoke a sensitive hot spot to send her reeling in pleasure. He did it in such a way to bring her close to the edge of oblivion, but never completely over into the loving embrace of bliss.

"Beg for me, Autoslut," Knock Out growled. He ground their hip plates together, and revved up his engine. "I want to hear you beg my name!"

Arcee moaned into the dirt, and brought her hands up to support herself. She arched her back up, pressing it up against Knock Out's chest.

"P-p-please..." Arcee gasped as she felt Knock Out lick the side of her right winglet. "Please...Knock Out!"

"Tell me what you want me to do..."

Arcee shrieked in sexual frustration and wanted more than anything to be taken right there and then. Why did he have to be so snobbish...so sure of himself...

Knock Out's hand twitched, and then pain was suddenly registering into her processor. What the slag was he doing up there?

"Tell me, Autobot!"

"Ahh! Just _fuck_ me already!" Arcee yelled, struggling beneath the larger Decepticon. "Frag the slag out of me!"

Knock Out paused above her, taken aback but the human profanity Arcee chose to use. Then he smirked.

"As you wish, my _Spielzeug._"

Arcee was then flipped over and Knock Out hastily positioned himself over her. Their mouths crashed together, their lips moving in sync while they explored the other's mouth. Knock Out gathered Arcee's hands and pinned them over her body. She whimpered into his mouth, her engine revving up loudly while the vibrations sent their chassis rattling.

Knock Out reached for her chest, and carefully opened her spark chamber. Now completely exposed, Arcee felt naked as ever. An odd feeling crept silently upon Arcee, and only after watching Knock Out lustfully drink up the sight of her spark, did she understand the new feeling that crept out from the darkness.

Liberation.

It was a sudden weight off of her shoulders, as if Primus suddenly gifted her the ultimate award of emotional freedom. Under the arrogant and sadistic control of the doctor, did she now break free of being imprisoned inside herself.

Knock Out in return opened his own chest, revealing his intimacy circuits and spark. Their sparks pulsed in need, each registering the closeness of their proximity. Arcee's was deep shimmering blue with flecks of gold shimmering time to time around the nucleus. Knock Out's spark was equally as brilliant, and Arcee was slightly surprised to see it so intensely bright. She was expecting it to be dark, sleek and crimson like his paintjob but apparently she had been wrong.

Her optics then ventured to his intimacy cord, and oh Primus, was it ready to do its business. Large and erect, just the sight of it brought her inner temperature up. With her hands still imprisoned in his left hand, she squirmed in anticipation as he unravelled it from his chest, edging it closer to her receiving port.

Their optics locked for a fleeting moment, red locking onto blue, Decepticon and Autobot about to be merged into one.

Knock Out smirked and pressed a soft and final kiss onto her lips.

"See you on the other side," he murmured.

Suddenly ecstasy exploded in Arcee as Knock Out completed the connection. She arched into him, biting down onto his neck as she rode with the pulsations of pure, raw pleasure. Wave after wave hit her, sending the passionate rhythms of erotic energy between both bodies, each giving and receiving. Her legs twisted and she tugged desperately at her arms. Knock Out released them without a second thought, digging his hands into her chassis and into her circuits. Arcee tugged and finally managed to roll them over so she was now on top. She kissed Knock Out passionately on the lips, allowing herself to get closer and closer to overload.

She suddenly cried out when she finally reached her destination, a secondary explosion of pleasure wreaking through her entire body. Her overload must have triggered Knock Out's as well because now he too was moaning and cursing in utter bliss. They parted their lips, gasping and struggling to cycle air into their vents.

Everything came out at once, suppressed feelings that she would have otherwise felt ashamed at herself for wanting to feel. The grief that felt more like stab wounds for the loss of Cliffjumper, the happiness she felt when she was with him, in his strong embrace. Anger at a number of sources, too many to count but still lingering in the back of her mind. The desperation to feel was now lifted, the loneliness only momentarily banished from her mind.

The satisfaction coming from Knock Out was just as strong as what she was emitting off. The triumph hit her hard once the satisfaction was pushed out of the way. There was such a large spectrum of emotions present that it was hard to differentiate which one belonged to who.

Finally it was all too much and Arcee couldn't hold in the energy any longer.

A final cry, a final release of pent up frustration, and Arcee's consciousness fell into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Special thanks for iratepirate for beta reading! -hugs-<p>

Okay, well...Plaything is almost completed! What did you think? Did you enjoy it? I'm thinking of writing a sequel...or a 28 meme challenge with Arcee.

1 more chapter to go...how am I going to end this? D:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow! It's been soo long since I've updated this story! Sorry for the delay. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I will hopefully be wrapping up this story soon. Please review, for your comments bring inspiration!

And thanks to Taipan Kiryu for helping me out with giving me advice about my writers block!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Primary sensory network: online.<em>

_System boot up: 68%_

_Weapons: Offline._

_Energon level: 49 %. Must refuel._

Gentle hands traced the plains of her body, a touch so delicate yet sturdy. Arcee's processor sluggishly filled her vision with damage reports, and she tried desperately to decipher what it all meant. The hands slid over her shoulder strut, over her chest compartment in a playful manner. Disoriented and clueless, Arcee's processor registered the stimuli as familiar, automatically dipping into a memory bank and matching it familiar horned mech.

Her optics booted up slowly, and from the darkness a hazy red mech materialized slowly. Arcee moaned softly, half in pain and half in delight and reached up to touch the mech's face. The feeling of belonging made her spark pulse, and she had finally had the chance to touch him again.

It was all so comforting. The uplifting pulse of his energy field playfully nudging against her own, the purr of his high performance engine, the sheen of his flawless red paint job, and the satisfied smirk…

She couldn't believe her optics. Cliffjumper was back! Arcee almost felt like tackling him to the ground in a desperate hug. But she opted for bringing her hands up over his grill and pulled him in close. Their olfactory sensors nudged teasingly and she felt Cliffjumper straightened against her.

"I wasn't expecting such a cheerful greeting, but _this_ is quite nice."

With her processor still working at a sluggish speed, she felt puzzled at the way Cliffjumper's vocalizer sounded. But suddenly her processor whirled as her system boot up breached over 80% and climbing fast. Her vision faded to black then booted up to full efficiency. Suddenly everything fell into place before her.

Knock Out was there sitting before her, his silver face obscured by a sudden frown. Her spark felt like it deflated then, and all the memories from the night came crashing down on her. The chase, the fighting, interfacing, the overload…

Arcee finally had a good look at herself, and to her horror her chest compartment was still open. She closed it in a hurr , heat rising beneath the surface of her face in embarrassment. She heard the Decepticon chuckle. Oh, what have she done? What was she going to tell Optimus, Ratchet and the others how she got slagged up, dented up and energon burned in one night. Knock Out seemed content to recline back, gazing at her with a lopsided smirk.

But could she do? Her weapons were offline. Damage reports rolled through her visual in a cascade, although she felt relief that nothing was critically damaged. She tried putting weight on her legs as if to push herself up, but pain had shot up the moment she placed pressure on her left pede.

Arcee chased many ideas around in her head, all of which she calculated wouldn't work out well in her favour. Contacting the base and filling them in on her status was definitely was out of the picture. She didn't have the energy to fight Knock Out again. Overall, she wasn't emotionally capable of doing much of anything at that point.

Instead, she gave a shrill groan of desperation and slummed back on her aft. She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed Knock Out a cold glare. She felt helpless, tired, strung out, but strangely at the same time felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She didn't feel hollow anymore, just…content.

"Oh come now, you're acting as if my performance was terrible."

Her optics brightened and she clenched down on her denta. She hoped by the intensity of her glare that he would understand how much she hated him at that moment. But he kept up that smirk, infuriating her further.

The cry of a bird suddenly rang out, bringing Arcee`s attention past Knock Out and to rest onto the Nevada landscape. Her optics zoomed in to focus, pinpointing and following as the bird circled high above. She felt her mind drift, as if it was taking a step back from the moment to relish the past for a final instant. It all happened in a moment as the memory file was accessed, but nether or less it felt like never-ending to Arcee.

_He traced idle circles at the small of her back, working his way up gradually. Arcee's overheated engine rumbled sluggishly and her fans had kicked on a couple breems ago. She laid her head against his shoulder, enjoying the pleasant mingling of their fields. She felt content, she felt weightless, like all the burdens in the world had melted away and left the fruits of life itself. It was surprising how her mood turned a whole 360, and she knew definitely it was because of Cliffjumper. She lifted her head, and gazed into the blue optics of the mech she was so fond of. _

"_What's on your mind?" He asked. His left optics dimmed and brightened in an instant, his version of a wink. Arcee pushed herself up on her elbows. _

"_Just thinking."_

"_Are you thinking about how I just rocked you're world? Because I'm definitely thinking it."_

_Arcee laughed, playfully whacking Cliffjumper half-heartedly. _

"_No! Wise aft! Just thinking..."_

_Cliffjumper now smirked, and his field rippled playful affection. "Really, eh? Want to lay me down some details please?"_

_Arcee bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm thinking about the way you make me feel." Arcee murmured, and inched her way closer to his lips. Cliffjumper's fans cycled on, hot air escaping his vents and making Arcee tremble. _

_His hands slid up her thighs and gripped her hips, shifting her so she was centered directly over him. She bent down, rubbing her chest plate against his, and felt her spark leap its casing. She kissed him eagerly and wanted more than go another round of interfacing. _

_There was so many things that she could say to express her feelings, her gratitude that he was hers. But where should one start when there was so much content to cover? Her digits explored, mapping the hot spots she knew Cliffjumper got off on. The wheel wells were a good place to start, so she dug her digits in, stroking and prodding. Cliffjumper bucked underneath her, groaning and gasping, and his hands felt their way up her back._

_She loved him, yes, but it wasn't something she could officially confess aloud to him. It was a bond born out of friendship, which matured in a physical one. But as the decacycles became vorns, the vorns into centivorns, she had learned that it had grown far beyond the friends with benefits. _

_But what was stopping the actual words of coming out of her vocalizer? Her spark felt it, but how come her processor was too cowardly to say it directly to him? She knew she had to say it sooner or later, she had to tell him how she really felt._

"_You're too good for me 'Cliff." She said against his lips. _

_Cliffjumper gazed up at her, his expression suddenly blank and considering. He lifted up a long digit, gently tracing it directly over her spark chamber. _

_His energy field nudged hers back and his engine dropped to a purr. He was quiet for a while, as if he was chasing something inside his head. Arcee smiled, and wondered if Cliffjumper was having the same problem putting the feelings to words too._

_Instead, he laid his whole palm against her chest plate and his energy field pulsed affection. It was an old (and often forgotten) Autobot gesture of adoration and that alone made Arcee's spark flare up in warmth. _

_She had to tell him, sooner or later. As time ticked away and the rests between fighting Decepticons became shorter, she had to tell Cliffjumper exactly how much he meant to her. _

_But for now, she casted the words aside and opted to let her actions speak for herself._

Guilt struck her right in the spark. Her fans kicked on, whirling beneath her armour and the noise roused Knock Out to shoot her a suspicious glance.

The seriousness of the situation settled on her much like poisonous energon in her tanks. Her actions from last night made her want to purge, and surprisingly she felt the uncomfortable yet familiar lurch down within her energon tanks.

She rolled over onto her front, feeling the energon come up and ignored the disgusted comments from the Decepticon.

Knock Out supressed his obvious disgust, he was a doctor after all, he had seen far worse during his career. But something about this femme intrigued him. It had started when he had first ambushed her the night before, and as the night continued on, he admired her fighting spirit.

He had come into contact with many Autobots and Decepticons in his past. But those who had left any impressions on him always had something in common. The common denominator in which these individuals shared was the spit fire that danced in their spark.

Knock Out admired perseverance, and what he respected most, whether it was possessed by Autobots or Decepticons was inner fortitude. Her energy field had a special quality about it that he picked up from the start. Back on Cybertron when he first discovered his passion for medicine he had extensively studied the subject of a Cybertranian's energy field.

To cut things short, basically if he could read and diagnose the quality of one's energy field before the initial medical scan, he could tell the general prognosis of a patient. The energy field mirrored the physical state of an individual's health, along with other things.

Knock Out had encountered many energy fields, but many didn't capture his interest like hers.

After what felt like a couple of breems, Arcee felt a servo placed upon her shoulder strut. The touch was surprisingly gentle, despite the tendency of the owner.

Knock Out knelt beside her, pulling out a scanner from subspace. Arcee was too occupied to notice the scan up until she spat the last reminiscence of energon from her mouth.

"Your energon level is surprisingly low. When's the last time you refueled?"

Arcee had to think about it. She signaled her diagnostics, bringing up the data chart in her visual.

"About 7.8 joors ago."

Knock Out made a disapproving grunt, shifting his hands to rest the scanner onto the ground. An energon cube appeared in his hand and Arcee casted him a disbelieving glance.

"What's that for?"

He gave her a look that said, '_Am I talking to a moron or what?' _ and she tried not to snatch the energon cube from his claws and splash it in his face.

"Are you really this thick?" Knock Out teased, holding out the energon cube to her. Arcee scowled and held up a servo.

"I'm not taking anything from you. What do I look like to you? A charity case? Keep your stolen energon to yourself, thank you very much."

_Ah, there it was_. Knock Out mused, smirking

"I have no desire to give anything freely as I am now, and I definitely do not part take in any _charities_. But I am a doctor by function and I take pride in doing my job properly. So, as I see it, _Autobot_, I see a patient low in energon and in need of a few quick repairs."

Arcee gaped, her mouth hanging open much like the way Jack's looked when he fell into recharge on the couch back at the base. Knock Out took the silent opportunity to place the energon into her servos, giving her hands a gentle nudge to prompt her into refueling.

Apparently, she took the hint, for which she lifted the cube to her lips.

Knock Out flipped open a panel in his forearm and punched in a few commands. The question was sudden and meek, with a hint of what Knock Out thought was remorse embedded in it.

"Why are you helping me? You're a Decepticon."

"That I am." Knock Out synced with his scanner, downloading the specs he had initially gotten from the femme. The results made him frown, but nothing he could undo himself. After all, _he_ was the one who had originally damaged her. His optics snapped up to hers and he flashed a brilliant smile. "But I am also a Doctor."

Arcee's processor whirled, gears shifting rapidly in her head to process the situation unfolding before her. What a change in this Decepticon, it was practically night and day. Arcee shook her head, confusion clouding her judgement as to whether or not go along with what this Decepticon had planned. Ultimately, what choice did she have if this was a setup of some kind? It could be the perfect opportunity to take her offline.

Setting her up to the false realization that he was helping her… and then to turn around on her when she had her guard down. She watched him enter a few commands into his forearm, feeling increasingly uneasy. It was a clever plan but she saw through it like it was translucent. If she was going to go out, she might as well go out fighting.

By now she had finished the cube of energon and was busily contemplating the effectiveness of the empty cube as a weapon.

"Hmm… it seems your firewall isn't as up to par as it should be." Knock Out fixed her an incredulous glance. "Who exactly is your sorry excuse of a physician?"

"Oh, come off your pedestal. It's not _that_ bad."

"Really? Because its effectiveness is at 67.9%. You know the standard percentage should be a complete 100%. Your frame is covered with a few minor dents and scrapes, nothing your repair systems cannot deal with themselves. Your pedes on the other hand, the left one in particular is out of alignment, most likely disconnected from the transformation seam in that foot. If that is not corrected quickly and properly, there will be consequences. "

Arcee endured the lecture, huffing in displeasure. Ratchet had been hounding her for a maintenance check cycles ago, but Arcee had weaved herself a sling of excuses to get out of it.

Knock Out consulted the scanner in his forearm again, before fixing her another glance. "And in addition, your transmission fluid needs to be changed and-"

"OK, OK! I get it already! You don't have to go on. I'm in need of repairs."

Knock Out snorted. "More like an entire overhaul."

Arcee pretended like she didn't hear that last bit. "But shouldn't you be scrapping me instead of helping me? I mean, the night before you were fighting me like one possessed. What's with the change of spark?"

Arcee received a dark glance. "Would you rather me hostile? My patience is running thin Autobot, as is my generosity." The scanner in his forearm snapped into place, and he turned to face her.

Arcee reluctantly met his optics. She searched for any sign of a hidden motive or anything lurking beneath the surface resembling deceit. But his optics spoke no words, and she had to fall back on her spark instinct.

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking away.

"Fine, whatever… do what you have to do. Just make it quick."

Knock Out lips curled up, and he advanced towards her. "I don't think you're in such a position of giving orders, _Autobot_. Not in the current state you are in."

Arcee scowled, but kept her vocalizer shut. It was rather strange really, being repaired by someone other than Ratchet. While undergoing Ratchet's repairs she had always felt slightly edgy but his careful hands and friendly vibe had kept her relaxed.

Knock Out's hands moved swiftly, each action backed up with stellar cycles worth of experience. Yet there was something lurking underneath, close to the edge where Arcee was quick to pick up. He was knelt down beside her, with the panel in her left leg opened. After a few klicks, something snapped into place and her leg jerked. Knock Out knelt back on his pedes, sliding his hands over her leg and he closed the panel. He took her ankle in his hand, rotating the joint in both directions.

``How does that feel?"

Arcee was reluctant to answer, but decide it would be better to humor him rather than irritate him.

"There is a slight…difference."

Arcee felt her spark flutter at the sight of his pleased smirk but it went ballistic in it casing when he slid his hand up from her ankle to her calf. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the cobalt metal and look up at her.

His optics reflected the morning's rays like sparkling energon crystals, and Arcee felt herself leaning towards him.

He met her halfway, pulling her forwards into his lap. Arcee slid her arms around his neck, kissing him. Her circuitry heated up in excitement and she moaned against Knock Out's lips. His hands snaked around her waist and pressed her harder against his body, making her back arch against his hands.

Her processor kept on trying to push the image of Cliffjumper into the forefront of her mind, making sure to bring with it regret, guilt and everything in between. But the side of her that was supressed for so long, only liberated the night before turned to ignore it.

Their bodies moved to accommodate the other, internal fans whirling to cool down their rising temperatures. Their engines keened and rumbled as their actions became more frantic with lust. Just when Knock Out was going to proceed to open the femme`s spark chamber, his scanners picked up an incoming Decepticon energy signature.

It was faint, but greatly specific and brought about dread in Knock Out.

Soundwave.

Not Soundwave specifically, his sky spy drone Lazerbeak he so proudly adorns on his chest.

Knock Out leapt to his feet, bringing the Autobot up with him. She was beginning to protest, but he slammed her against the rock face.

"What do you think you're doing!" Arcee snapped.

"Shhh!" He pressed his hand against her mouth, and glanced back nervously over his shoulder. The dark shadow that he had once spotted was more prominent in shape, no longer a pin prick in the sky but a splotch.

Arcee's gaze flickered up and spotted the dark shape, and turned back to Knock Out with a question in her gaze.

"The ever watchful Soundwave."

Understanding flashed in her optics, and he felt uneasiness mixed with fright shoot through her field. Knock Out growled, and dragged her further down the rock face towards the end of the cave. There wasn't much he could do about his predicament. He should have known better than to just leave the base for a whole cycle (without telling Starscream) and just be left alone fine and dandy. He was starting to think that Soundwave was a bit obsessive compulsive, but he doubt that the mech alone wasn't just following him at his own leisure. Starscream would be the type of Decepticon to set the ball rolling.

Knock Out without a doubt would have guaranteed his next energon ration that Soundwave had seen him with the Autobot. He cursed again, and felt the femme stiffen against him.

"What now?" She asked.

What now? The question was directed to their situation at that moment, but to Knock Out it spoke beyond time. What would happen if he were to return to the Nemesis with premium blackmail hanging over his head for any Decepticon to feast on?

Knock Out looked down, meeting uncertain optics. Arcee's field betrayed nothing, for he read uncertainty and doubt shimmering beneath her default bravo she held herself under. They were too far from the entrance to physically see Lazerbeak but he definitely picked up the Decepticon energy signature on his radar.

Arcee watched Knock Out, internally fighting with herself to open a com link directly to Optimus and request back up. Knock Out's body language clearly didn't give her any relief about their immediate future, for now the doctor wasn't his aloof confident self she had seen earlier. Their fields overlapped, and Arcee could feel the dread border lining to transform into something larger.

Knock Out slowly released his tight grip from around Arcee, flattening his palms down her arms.

"Listen," he hissed. "I'm going to proceed to online your weaponry systems."

"Wait, why? What's going on?"

"There's no time to waste, Autobot!" Knock Out snapped. Arcee didn't like the tone of voice he used with her and it made her spark flare angrily.

Knock Out's hands were moving without her permission, opening a panel in her back and delicately tinkering around. It didn't take any time at all, and after a couple minutes a pleasant report flashed in her HUD.

_Weaponry systems: online._

Her body reacted on its own before her processor had time to know what it was doing. She spun, blades extending in a split second. She then had Knock Out pinned against the rock face now, her right blade pressed against his throat component. Her left hand was replaced by her blaster and she levelled him with a look that would have even Cliffjumper reeling back from.

"What are you playing at!" She said.

Knock Out's optics glowed like a furnace, his lips turned down in a grimace. But he said nothing, only meeting her heated gaze squarely, not even reacting to the blade that could so easily terminate him if she chose to apply just a little more pressure...

A silent moment passed, and Arcee gave a shrill cry of frustration. She leaned more on her right arm, adding more pressure to his throat component.

"What the slag is going on? Did you set this up with your 'Con buddies?" Arcee reflected that she could still have time to transform, peel out of the cave and gun her engines to the limit and head back to base while she still could. But to Arcee that is what someone would do in defeat, and Arcee wasn't the type to back down from a fight, not when her life depended on it.

"Start talking or I start cutting!"

Despite the position, Knock Out kept himself very well composed.

"Do you mind? You scraping my paintjob even further, it's going to take me _hours_ to undo these scratches."

"Oh, yeah? If you don't tell me what you and your buddies are planning I'll make that _much_ longer."

He smirked. "I would if I could, dear. But even I do not know of the agenda of Soundwave. Although I can predict it not looking good for either of us."

He was rewarded with a sceptical look, but we went on. "But there is one thing I am completely positive on. He's seen us, and has probably shown the footage to Starscream." Arcee's optics brightened, as hot as blue fire.

"And then?"

Knock Out sighed. "And Starscream would certainly make it his business now. But until then, how about a little more fun!"

Knock Out caught her off guard and the next thing she knew her world exploded in pain. Knock Out had backhanded her, sending her sprawling to the ground. Arcee knew she had to get to her feet quick, had to get up and defend herself, but before she could do so Knock Out kicked her in the abdomen.

She moaned in pain but her instincts kicked in, shooting through her circuitry. She rolled away the moment Knock Out tried to kick her again, and brought her blaster up. She fired repeatedly, not caring if stray shots brought the ceiling down upon them. She kept Knock Out in her sights, finally landing two shots on her target. Knock Out snarled a sling of curses, and produced his energon prod from subspace. It didn't matter to Arcee, she stood up, still firing and slipped on some loose dirt that made her shots wild.

Rocks and debris exploded behind Knock Out, showing him in dust and pebbles from behind. He snarled, whirling his energon prod. He advanced upon her and Arcee knew then and there that they had fallen back into the war, that a night of sin was nothing more than a fleeting exchange of neediness and pleasure.

What was she thinking that perhaps a physical encounter between an Autobot and a Decepticon would somehow patch the gap between them?

Arcee backpedalled, shooting blinding through the fog of dust that had descended in close quarters of the cave. She both felt and saw the crackling of electricity as Knock Out continued to whirl the energon prod, deflecting any shots that came his way. Arcee swore, and finally reached the mouth of the cave. She stumbled out then dropped down to a crouch and took aim.

She fired up at the mouth of the cave, both blasters firing in rapid concession. If she could collapse the entrance of the cave then Knock Out could be trapped, allowing her time to escape with dignity...

Each shot struck home, sending bolder after bolder crashing down and piling up quickly. She heard Knock Out give an startled yell, but she kept on firing. The entrance was halfway closed off, she just needed a little more time to-

A flash suddenly sparkled inside the save, and something suddenly shot out of the small amount of space not filled with boulders. Knock Out must had threw his energon like a javelin, for it whistled towards her with a force so fast she didn't have time to react.

It caught her in the shoulder, and pain mixed with electricity suddenly crackled through her body externally and internally. She felt herself screaming but the sudden rush of static deafened her audios and for a second her optics blurred with warnings on her HUD.

She convulsed but managed to raise her arms-which felt strangely detached, like as if they were not hers- and gripped the pod. She tugged but only caused a new current of pain to shoot through her. She screamed again, and finally opened up a com to Optimus in desperation and sent a message and her location. In the white haze of pain, she saw some boulders being pushed and come crashing down nearby her. Two hands appeared, and then Knock Out hauled himself out of the hole.

He looked livid. His paint job was so scratched and messed up even she felt bad for the maintenance it would have to require once he was back on the _Nemesis_. There was a brief moment where Arcee reflected on how _she_ might look, there on the ground with a slagging energon prod punctured in her shoulder. She pushed it out of her mind as Knock Out stepped above her, optics thin with malice.

They both regarded each other, each savouring the hatred each felt at the moment for one another. Knock Out reached down, gripped the prod's handle and ripped it out. Arcee screamed again and tried to swing her arm up to shoot him in the face.

His left foot came stomping down, crushing her wrist into the ground underfoot. Arcee's vocalizer fritzed and her screams of pain was cut off due to static. Knock Out repeated the process with her right arm.

She could only look up, blue optics meeting red.

Knock Out brought the prod up, hovering only feet away from her spark chamber. With the force he could put behind it, it would straight through her armour and to her spark. She would surely parish.

"I'm finished playing around, Autobot." He snarled. "I've indulged you enough. Any last words?"

Arcee thought of many things. She thought of Optimus, of Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet and the humans. She thought of Tailgate, of her inability to stop him from termination and then finally on Cliffjumper. She felt the fear infecting her spark, turning her sick with terror. Is this how Cliffjumper felt when he was close to knocking on Primus's front door? _No_, she realized. _He wouldn't give the satisfaction to the Decepticons. He would fight...right to the very end._

And so would she, Arcee realized.

"Yeah, I have something to say." She said, desperately trying to think while speaking. "At least I'll die looking good. You on the other hand look like scrap, and is that organic waste on your shoulder there?"

She saw the slip up right away. Just for a second Knock Out's optics widened and flickered to look over at his shoulders. Arcee acted fast.

Both her arms were immobilized, but she still had the use of her feet. She tried her best to rock her back, bringing a leg up. She lashed up with and hooked the curve of her pede around the prod and kicked it out of Knock Out's grip. Knock Out hissed and lost his balance in trying to catch the prod, and Arcee tugged.

Her arm slipped free and she aimed up and fired.

Knock Out was flung back by the shot, reeling in pain and Arcee aimed down and shot at his feet. The mech tripped and landed heavily on his back.

Arcee sprang up and sprinted over to the fallen Decepticon. She stomped a foot on his grille and sneered. She aimed her blaster square in between his optics.

"Ah, look how the tides have turned my dear."

"Shut up," Arcee snarled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast your processor to the Pit right now!" Knock Out's optics narrowed, but he didn't reply.

Arcee was at the last of her patience. "Nothing to say? Fine by me. I heard the Pit is a nice place for Decepticons this time of year."

She powered up her blaster, watching silently for anything to change in Knock Out's expression. For a long time they just stared at each other. Arcee pitied that such a handsome mech could be so corrupt but shoved the thought away. Maybe it would be better to put him out of existence, and save anyone else from his sadistic tendencies? Optimus had ordered her to try to keep the situation under control as long as she could until the others arrived.

Perhaps if she kept talking she could stretch out the time.

"Don't look now," Knock Out said suddenly. Confusion crept onto her features, and Knock Out only smiled. "But it looks like we have company."

There was a sudden growing roar of turbines and jet engines, and six objects shot out from behind where Arcee was standing. Despite herself, she turned around, watching in horror as she recognized Decepticon jets, with Starscream at the front leading the pack. They circled in their direction, perfectly aligned and graceful and Arcee had to admit, Decepticons looked fantastic in formation.

They transformed, landing heavily onto the ground five meters away with their weapons raised and pointed at her. Starscream stepped forward, his tall lean form casting a long shadow across the desert.

"Lower the weapon Autobot, and I'll promise to make your death less...messy." Starscream chuckled, and raised his blaster. Arcee froze, her optics widening.

"Goodbye Autobot!"

The shot came at her at great speed and struck her in the chest. She didn't even have time to open up a com and contact Optimus to say goodbye.

Warnings flashed in her HUD, bring forth sensory overload warnings and malfunction alerts. The last thing Arcee saw before she off lined were Knock Out and Starscream standing above her, staring at her in disgust, and the last thing she heard was Starscream giving Knock Out the order to terminate Arcee.


	5. BONUS GIFT CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT THE 5TH CHAPTER OF PLAYTHING. THIS IS A BONUS CHAPTER FOR THE READERS...LATE CHRISTMAS GIFT/EARLY VALINTINES DAY GIFT TO THE READERS. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING.** **IMPORTANT!**

**Warning:** Rated M for a reason. Humanised TFs. **Sex**. Het. Really detailed. **You are warned.**

**Author's Note**: This sexy Plaything Bonus is inspired by **Lecidre** over at Deviantart dot com. She drew a fantastic humanized fanart/picture of my Plaything fanfiction called **Savouring**. This is basically me writing the scene that I saw with the picture. I was originally going to post it up during Christmas as a gift to my readers, but then I was working 24/7 and not in the mood to write.

I'm not going to give a back story as to why they're human. I just wanted them to do the dirty...being human. That was my motivation. This is my first attempted at human smut. Please give constructive criticism, or constructive reviews. I genuinely want to improve on my writing.

The 5th chapter of Plaything still isn't written...I know...I'm sorry... but I hope this makes up for it.

**IF YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO READ SMUT, PLEASE SHEILD YOUR EYES**. kthanksbai

* * *

><p>Knock Out reached out, wanting more than ever to just gather the girl in his arms and bend her at his will. But he knew the fruits of labour were sweeter when ripened, and what was with his excessive need to rush things? His fingertips brushed against her chin, skin so soft and fragile, and he couldn't help but purr in delight.<p>

She continued to avoid his gaze, her cheeks flushed pink. Smirking, Knock Out thought it was quite amusing. Here the little Warrior Princess was once fighting like her life depended on it and now she couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Why do you shy away from me?" He asked.

His palm stretched and he gripped her chin firmly in his hand. He stepped forward, closing the space between himself and Arcee. He lifted her chin, and her startled blue eyes met his deep amber ones. If Knock Out wasn't so hot and bothered by their proximity he would had lost himself in those large lustrous orbs, her eyes dancing with the light that managed to filter in. His other hand lifted and gingerly brushed her short hair away from her eyes, and tucked it behind her ear.

"This is wrong," Arcee whispered.

"Is it, Arcee?" Knock Out asked. His held her gaze, and he felt himself stepping closer into her body. "Then why does this moment feel so right?"

To help drive his point home, he took her hand in his and lifted it up to his lips. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth pale skin and brought his lips down to meet. Warm lips kissed cool flesh, followed by a long sinuous lick. Arcee's heart leapt up into her throat, and a vibrant shiver ran down the length of her spine. Knock Out continued to kiss and lick her hand, kissing every knuckle with gentle care, making sure to never rush or even move too slow.

She felt like someone had just turned up the temperature in the room but oddly enough she was shivering. Knock Out looked down at her, his eyes expressing how much he desired her, how much he found her attractive. The lustful look never left her uncertain, slightly frightened gaze.

"Does this feel wrong Arcee?"Knock Out hummed, kissing up the length of her arm. When he reached her shoulder he embraced her, pressing their bodies together tightly. She tried to reply, tried to get the words out, _But you're a 'Con. Autobots and Decepticons are not supposed to be together like this_ but Knock out leaned down. She felt his hot breath against her neck and he pressed a delicate kiss against her skin.

Her skin crawled in ecstasy, and a moan nearly escaped passed her throat. Knock Out snaked his arms around her back, and rested his hands on her narrow waist. He crammed her against him, deepening the kiss with silent determination, lapping and sucking when he bore tired of kissing.

Arcee somehow lost the ability to think at that moment, Knock Out seemed intent to show her how much he thought she was attractive, and how much he wanted her. Hesitantly Arcee tried to mimic the way Knock Out's arm seemed to be wrapped around her, firm yet sensual, and ran her hands up the front of his jacket and back down. Knock Out had now attached himself to her right earlobe, but stopped his nibbling when Arcee began her journey. She began at his waist with her hands on either side of his hips. She brought her hands around to rest on his stomach. Arcee could hear Knock Out's hot laboured breathing in her ear, and seem encouraged by his lack of comments. Gaining courage, she travelled up feeling a hard stomach, the well defined outlines of abs, and up to his chest. She stretched up on her tippy toes and laid a timid kiss on his neck.

Knock Out moaned in pleasure, and Arcee felt like someone had just struck her with electricity, but it seemed to have originated from within her body, a direct line from her groin. The tingling notes of pleasure left her feeling bolder, more excited and she smooth her hand flat over his chest and ventured lower.

She reached Knock Out's waist, and looked up a moment before proceeding lower. Knock Out was watching her intently, his expression blank but his eyes conveyed an intense growth of desire. Arcee took in a shaky breath and slid her hand lower, past his belt buckle. She cupped him, feeling the nice sizeable bulge fill her palm. Knock Out encouraged her further by leaning into her hand and moaning deliciously. Arcee moved her palm up and down, applying pressure to create delectable friction. Her strokes were long, growing in rhythm and greater pressure. Knock Out grunted, shifted, and then snatched her hand from his pelvis. His other arm reached down and grabbed her hand and gathered them both in his right hand. His firmly gripped the back of her head and crashed their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

He pushed up against her, grinding their midsections together while at the same time exploring her mouth with animated vigour. Arcee felt herself respond in kind, allowing Knock Out to lead while trying keep the strength in her legs. Subconsciously she tugged at her hands, frustrated at the lack of freedom. She just wanted the usage of her hands, wanted to dig her nails into his back, or just not be in the position of submission. He paused, slipped his tongue out of her mouth and licked at her bottom lip. He kissed her a final time before moving to her throat. Arcee shuddered.

He brought her arm up, pinning her hands over her head. Arcee hastily inhaled as Knock Out ground their hips together. The waft of peppermint hit her senses, along with many others that left her reeling in anticipation of pleasure.

"You didn't answer me, my dear."

Arcee had a hard time remembering his question in the first place. Between all the hot body contact, nibbling, sensations, kisses... she was slow to come back to the coherency of speech.

"W-What?"

Knock Out chuckled and disengaged from his position at her throat, resting his forehead against hers. She tried tugging at her hands again, giving Knock Out the hint to release her but he stayed stubborn, never allowing his grip to loosen.

He tsked in disapproval. "Na-ah-ah, Autobot. You are my prisoner tonight." He moved to whisper in her ear. "You are staying right where you are."

Arcee lip twitched at the corners, trying not to break into a grin. "You mean up against the wall, here? What if I get uncomfortable?"

"Then you'll have to endure."

"But...my arms are getting tired."

"Well that's too bad."

"But what if I have to-"Knock Out clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her speech.

Knock Out moaned dramatically. "Just be quiet, OK? Just...enjoy the ride."

Knock Out matched her glare with a smirk, and they both lapsed into silence. Arcee's attention was brought back down to earth when Knock Out's free hand started to finger her jacket zipper. He gripped it between thumb and forefinger and zipped down, slowly exposing her chest. Her heart started beating faster in that moment and he pressed his hand against her flat stomach.

Knock Out grunted in pleasure, and latched himself at her neck. Arcee closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall back an land entirely on sensation. The way Knock out hungrily lapped at her neck, the way his fingernails raked her skin up and down, up and down...inching closer to her breasts. Inside Arcee, she was swirling storm of ambience. She was surprised she could feel such a spectrum of emotions and sensations, and from a source so unexpected! Knock Out was definitely someone who could definitely cripple her without trying, she realized. All he had to do was kiss her the way he was doing now, or even plant a single skin tingling kiss on her neck and she would be jelly in his arms.

It was humiliating, it was weak.

It was sexy.

Knock Out paused when Arcee gasped, and smirked as he felt his palm brush against the soft material of her bra. He reached up, the golden bracelets on his forearms dangling down, _clinking_ together to rest at the cuff of his red denim jacket. His eyes asked permission and when Arcee didn't refuse he continued his exploration. He hooked his fingers under the wire of the bra cup and slid up. Arcee's skin prickled with goose bumps and her face proceeded to flush brighter when Knock Out moved down.

His tongue was wet and warm, gently toying with a nipple. Arcee squirmed, and laced her hands into his red hair. She leaned her head back to rest against the wall and shut her eyes. Knock Out's tongue flickered and danced, and then he placed his mouth fully over her duct and _sucked_. Her whole entire body vibrated, it felt like a fierce tingling shocks had rocketed through her nervous systems and setting off a raging fire of pure _pleasure_ inside her body.

She moaned, tugging at his hair and grinding her hips against Knock Out's. The hand that wasn't preoccupied with holding her bra was snaking it's way down her back, tracing the dunes of the vertebras in her spine. His hand then ventured lower, and slipped it inside the material of her jean, seeking skin. His sly, confident hand slid along her lower back, moving his hands in small circular motions, and then he would bring all his fingers together, trailing his nails over her skin only to repeat and cause her skin to ripple with electricity.

Then abruptly he grabbed her, squeezing hard and cramming her into him. Arcee yelped, and brought her head to rest at Knock Out's neck. His other hand lifted up the other side of the bra, and he was now latched at her other breast, kissing, sucking, biting, and licking... and oh primus was Arcee about to lose her mind!

His other hand had reached around her back to join the other, and he squeezed her romp hard, and lifted her ass at the same time. Arcee mewled in pleasure, stretching to stand on her tippy-toes and crushed her lips against Knock Out's neck.

She tried her best to mimic what she felt Knock Out's tongue performing at her breasts, but she doubted her nibbling and shy kisses could amount up to the way Knock Out used his exert tongue. Pain suddenly registered and Arcee cried out and opened her eyes. Knock Out had a nipped delicately trapped between his teeth, and she was teeter tottering between pain and pleasure.

She shuddered, grabbed Knock Out's chin and lowered her head. Their mouths crashed together, hungrily kissing him with a force in which she didn't think she could actually possess. Her hands tugged at his jacket and turned their bodies around. Under the weight of her sex spell, she wasn't exactly paying attention to where her feet were stepping.

She toppled backwards, bringing Knock Out down with her with a squawk. He landed heavily on top of Arcee, crushing her into the hard tiled floor. Knock Out chuckled, and pushed his glasses up to rest on his nose properly. Arcee smiled meekly, embarrassed by her clumsy act-now-think-later actions. Knock Out reposition himself above her, so he wasn't putting all his weight on the smaller human. He reached his arm back behind him and rested it on Arcee's right thigh. His other laced into Arcee`s hand and gripped their hands together. He pushed his hand up, sliding over her thigh, hip, abdomen , chest and then slid over her arm, eventually pulling her arm and pinned over her head. He laced their right hands together and brought his face down low, to rest against her cheek.*

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his lungs filling with the scent of motocycle fumes with a hint of citrus coming off of her perfume. He nudged his nose across her skin and pressed their lips together. At first Arcee didn`t respond, just slowly inhaling and exhaling, but as he kept on pecking her lips she responded. Pecks transitioned to mild engagement, where she would kiss him back with as much force as he placed in. But smothering fire was being built up between their bodies too great to bear, she eventually slipped her tongue into the mix.

Arcee`s hips rocked forwards and up and repeated, scrapping their pelvis together and making Knock Out falter grunt into her mouth. She felt something hard and firm shift against the fabric of her jeans and she wanted more than ever to take off her pants to feel said object better through the thin fabric of her panties. Knock Out pressed himself against her and attacked her lips with animistic fervour. He bucked his hips and slid himself forwards on Arcee, grinding their crotches together. They kissed for what felt like hours, their bodies moving together in perfect sync, and they fit together perfectly, like two long lost pieces to an unfinished puzzle.

Knock Out parted from her lips, and they both panted heavily. Knock Out reached between them and Arcee felt him fiddle with the front of her pants. After a moment her button popped open and her zipper was pulled down. She lifted her hips as Knock Out tugged her pants halfway down her hips, and sat up on his knees to rid her completely of the garment. He bent forward a bit, and brought his hand to rest at her opening. Using his thumb, he rubbed at the right stop he knew would get her toes curling, noting to himself she wasn't as quite wet as he wanted her to be. He slid his hand under her butt, at the same time starting to gently rub at her entrance.

At the same time he watched her reactions, her reddening face and her parted lips. The rise and fall of her breathing became more rapid and laboured. She lifted her hips in encouragement, and he smirked lightly to himself. He continued to add pressure now, rubbing his index and middle finder in quick circular motions, gaining excitement from her soft moaning. But that wasn't good enough, he mused. He wanted to hear more of her, wanted to hear her screaming his name repeatedly or hear her groan in frustrations if he chose to tease.

He tugged off her panties now, tossing it over his shoulder. He bent low now and rubbed a couple fingers against her. He noted to his satisfaction when he removed his fingers again they were slick with moisture, and emanated a smell that wasn't quite pleasant, but set off a need so great in him to take her there and then, but he had to remind himself to never rush these type of things. His hand returned to the delicious warmth of her entrance, and bent low to blow cold air onto the skin. Arcee wriggled and squirmed, moaning lightly to herself.

He repositioned himself so his other hand now lay on her lower abdomen, and he slowly slid a finger into her pussy. Arcee gasped, filling her lungs completely and holding her breath. Knock Out's other hand was now rubbing at her clitoris, and he removed his finger again before jamming it back into her. Arcee arched and distantly remembered to breathe again, and she did so with in a jagged bust of wind. She lifted her head to meet his eyes, amber eyes slightly narrowed in concentration were locked onto her own. He added another finger, using them both in a beckoning motion that had her toes curling and her heart galloping.

Knock Out was how gaining a rhythm to his exploration, his prodding now had picked up the pace to a full fledge thrust. Each movement had her whole body jerking, and she cried out in either pain or pleasure, she wasn't quite too sure which one was more dominant. A steadying pressure was building up in her body, it was like a spring being pushed down to its base, fighting against invisible restraints to burst back up to its rightful structure. Knock Out now added a third finger inside her now, excitement and sexual tension building up more than ever now inside him. He bent low, removing his hand from her clitoris. Arcee mewled somewhat in disappoiment, but she hitched up again when Knock Out's wet tongue replaced his fingers. His agile tongue lapped, and darted, and the _wetness_ of it all was too strange a sensation to remember what his fingers were doing a moment ago. After a few more minutes of his finger thrusting he removed his them from inside of her and how moved to her entrance. Arcee tried her hardest not to squirm and wriggle as the sensations of it all grew too great, and Knock Out reached up to rest his hand forcibly on her stomach to still her. The pressure was building up further now, and she keened sharply as it finally burst through her entire body. She vaguely compared it to being hit by a sudden tidal wave, her body was in anticipation for it, and once it hit, it knocked her completely helpless. It rolled through her body with great force, making her arch up and scream powerlessly. Knock Out immediately extracted himself from her and attacked her lips, kissing hard and forceful.

She clawed at his clothes, grappling with the fabric in a tangle of clumsy limbs. His jacket and shirt were removed without breaking lip lock, as was her blue jacket. The only article of clothing left to be removed were Knock Out's pants, and for that he parted from her lips.

"Would you mind...helping me with these?" He slid his finger under her chin, forcing her to look into his devilish amber orbs. He arched an eye brow, indicating as to what he really wanted help with.

Arcee would have been too timid, or too inexperienced to generally be comfortable to exactly what he was asking for. But she was in a lust rush, drunk with the need to get off and in turn, get _him_ off as well. She attacked his belt buckle, and within a moment she had it unclasped and zipper unzipped. With deft fingers she popped the button open, and shimmied down his pants.

He kicked them aside and kneeled before her with a tent in his boxers. Her hand reached up and cupped him then slid her hand up his length. He grunting in encouragement, hands coming down to mingle in her short hair. When she grew tire of simply touching she pulled his boxers down to meet his semi-hard member. She grasped him by the base, noting with growing excitement to the nice length and girth and glanced up. Knock Out's lips were parted, handsome face flushed in anticipation and eyes gleaming with excitement.

She hesitated for a bit, but decided the best course of action was to not dwell on it and just dive in. And that is what exactly she did.

She took him fully into her mouth, careful to keep her teeth away from the hardening skin. She heard Knock Out gasp above her, and she registered a tickling nest of hairs on her nose. Knock Out laughed in a shaky gust of wind, commenting on how she "jumped right in". She knit her brows in concentration and retracted, leaving a glistening line of saliva onto his cock. She rewrapped her hand to properly grasp him and allowed her tongue to tease the head of his length. Her other hand moved up and down, pumping gently.

The man gave a needy groan that made shivers wreck through her body, and she tried once again to fit all of him into her mouth. Essentially she regained a rhythm of head bobbing and hand jerking that worked well enough to have Knock Out groaning and moaning in return. Minute thrusts of his hips had her nose bumping into his pelvis, and once or twice she had to force down a growing reflex to gag and sputter. She became more and more aware the excitement that was being caused now and her hand reached around to rest on her clitoris.

Knock Out grunted, thrusting into her mouth a little too hard and gripping her hair tightly in his grasp. Arcee moaned, the sound vibrated along his length. Knock Out swore, tugged at her hair, ordering her to get up. She did so, staggering a bit as she regained her balance.

He crammed her against his body and pushed her backwards until her back met an adjacent wall. Arcee felt his now rock hard erection against her stomach, shifting position with every movement their bodies made. Knock Out grabbed her ass, palming the soft skin and then gripping down dark on the flesh. Arcee moaned into his mouth and reached between their bodies.

She grasped his cock now, grip firm and wrist jerking slowly. Knock Out practically hissed in her mouth, and bodily heaved her up off of the ground. Startled, Arcee wrapped her arms around his neck, and their lips found contact again. Their tongues danced, each exploring every inch of each other mouths and at the same time Knock Out was thrusting his hips in smooth, slow jerks. He wasn't inside of her just yet, just inches below her belly button.

It was thrilling to ride the jerks though, Arcee bobbed up and down around his waist and moaned in equal parts frustration and neediness. Her arms unclasped and ran down his sides, admiring the sleek muscular body, the slightly sun touched skin, and softness that was almost close in quality to silk on her fingertips, albeit a bit sweaty.

The next thing Arcee knew was that she was being lowered, and looked to meet him in the eye.

"Get on your hands and knees." His voice came out almost as a growl, dripping wet with fevered desire. She obeyed quickly, shoulders square and elbows locked with her butt sticking up into the air. Knock Out emitted an appreciative hum, trailing his index finger down along the arch of her back. His hands ended on either side of her ass, and he moved in to be closer.

One moment Arcee was hanging over the edge, waiting for the moment when she'd be plunged into a swirling inferno of sensations through penetration. Knock Out steadied himself, first feeling the entrance of her pussy and grunting in approval of how sopping it now was. He teased her a bit more, sliding a finger in and extracting it after a few thrusts.

"Argh!" Arcee moaned. She glanced over her shoulder. "Hurry up and frag me already!"

Knock Out shot her a melodramatic glare. "Impatient, are we?"

Arcee shook her head and leaned back on all fours, brushing her backside against his erection. His eyes flared, and he pushed her back upright.

He aligned himself against her, and plunged in.

Arcee closed her eyes and hissed through her teeth. He pushed in slowly, filling her up with his length. Pain blossomed into her existence upon the first initial thrust, but soon bled into pleasure as she grew used to him. He pulled out slowly, only to jam back in with a slightly quicker pace.

Arcee let her head rest down onto the floor surface of the floor and fold her elbows in, reaching a curved arch in her back with her butt sticking in the air. Soon enough, animalistic instincts took over and he was thrusting into her repeatedly, snarling incoherently from time to time or groaning deeply. Arcee rode through it all, trying her best to meet his thrusts as she back up her backside to slam against his thighs. Knock Out bent forward, one arm reaching down to grab at a breast, and his hot jagged breathing only made Arcee gasp in desire.

It was all so much to take in at the same time. She felt like her organs were rearranging to make way for his dick every time he thrust in. His thrusting became quicker and more erratic, and his free hand came up to grip her hair. He tugged, causing her head to snap up and her mouth to fall agape. Arcee half groaned half shrieked in pleasure, pushed herself up onto her hands and leaned backwards at the same time when Knock Out's hips bucked forwards.

They clashed together with surprising force, and it was all worth it ten times over when Knock Out moaned very deeply.

Arcee's head swooned, and felt the familiar body paralyzing pressure building up again. Knock Out continued his pace, slamming into her harder with each thrust, causing her to yelp or shriek out or call his name in desperation. Then all at once she was hit with a great force, she shuddered the walls of her pussy clenched down onto Knock Out's dick.

"NNnn! Ah...I'm...I'm gonna.."

Arcee rode the sensation, shutting her eyes and falling into the inferno of her orgasm. It shot through every nerve in her body, all coming up through her groin region. In that same moment Knock Out roared in her ear, and slammed into her the last time. His entire body shuddered and he shot off inside her. Her cried died off into a soft moan, and Knock Out pulled out.

Both completely spent, Knock Out joined Arcee on the floor, and gathered her into his arms.

They spooned, exhaustion clearly evident in their spent structures. Arcee could feel her heart racing in her chest, and listened to it hammer for a couple quite minutes.

"No."

Knock Out roused, catching himself in time from falling asleep to hear her speak.

"What was that, Arcee?"

Arcee reached around, and pulled his arm around her torso. "You asked before if this feels wrong."

Knock Out smiled. Genuinely.

"This feels absolutely right."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>If there was any errors or typos, please disregard them. It's now 3 AM and I'm too impatient to proof read it. Please review!<br>**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **OK, so I know I said that this was the last chapter of Plaything. But I figured it'll be way too long so I've decided to split it up. So this is the perspective of her friends back at the base. What's going to happen? Just read and find out. I also apologize for a lack of Arcee and Knock Out in this chapter. I promise to make it up!  
>Please don't kill me!<p>

Also it seems I'm spoon feeding you guys one of my obsessions in this chapter. *Evil laugh*

I wrote this chapter to a song called **Wolf & I** by **Oh Land**. Check it out! When I listen to it I think of Arcee and Knock Out. Also I have Fan Art! Check out **Savouring** by **Lecidre. **I simply adore her! Her entire gallery is worth checking out, full of sexy humanized Transformers and Crack Pairings.

Please review! Tell me what you think! :D

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean Arcee's in trouble?"<em>

Jack looked up desperately at each one of the Autobots, a sickening dead twisted in his chest that sent his heart galloping. Ratchet was at the space bridge console, fingers flying over the keys and bringing up a picture of Arcee on the screen. It displayed her comlink connection, spark pulse and other Cybertranian symbols and characters that went over Jack's head.

Optimus strode over to stand beside the medic, features taunt with worry. Bulkhead and Bumblebee hung back with Raf and Miko, watching pensively from the sidelines.

"Is she going to be OK?" When either Optimus Prime or Ratchet immediately reply, he turned around to look at Bulkhead. "_Is_ she?"

His words hung in the air, unnoticed.

Bulkhead frowned and bent forward to kneel, beckoning him to him and after a moment of hesitation Jack briskly walked over into his awaited hand. He lifted him up to his shoulder.

"Hey! How come he gets to go up there?" Miko protested, crossing her over her chest. She leaned her weight on opposite hip and pinned them both with an incredulous look. "You said you didn't want us up there anymore since I almost fell and broke my-"

"I need silence!" Ratchet barked, shooting Miko a fierce glare. "This isn't the time for useless squabbling."

"She's about 5.64 kilometres away, Optimus." Ratchet plugged in another sequence into the console, and turned to look up at his leader. A handful of new energy readings popped up, each pulsing with their own unique spark signatures. Jack's eyes widened in horror as he recognised two specific images of two sparks, Starscream and Knock Out. His stomach flipped flopped in a way he only felt once before. He felt like he was a child again, unable to do anything as his mother broke the devastating news that his beloved pet golden doodle Maxy was hit and killed by a car. Unable to do anything but allow himself to get overwhelmed by fear and denial.

"I'm registering seven Decepticon energy signatures at her location, Optimus!"

"What are we doing standing around then?" Bulkhead demanded, slamming a fist into his palm, a resulting _clang_ echoing throughout the hanger. Jack winced at the loudness. "We need a ground bridge! She needs back up!"

"Yeah!" Miko agree, hopping into the air and punching the air. "Let's go dent some Decepticon metal!"

"What is the status of her life signal, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet's fingers typed in a new command, and three bright yellow bar graphs appeared onto the screen. One by one they decreased in size, until the third bar was barely a foot in length.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good, Optimus. We need to act quickly."

Jack felt the Bulkhead straighten to his full height, and after a quick glance at everyone around the room did he notice all the Autobots doing it too. Optimus turned to his soldiers, his optics sharp and focused.

"Autobots, time is of the essences. We must act quickly if we are to rescue Arcee from the Decepticons. Ratchet, I need you on the mission. We will need you in case Arcee needs emergency medical repairs. Raf, you will activate the ground bride. We will require an immediate receiving ground bridge once we get Arcee back."

He turned to the humans, and addressed them directly. "Under no circumstances are you to follow us. You are to remain here at the base and await our return."

Miko huffed, rolling her eyes. Raf merely nodded in understanding. Jack couldn't meet Optimus's gaze.

Bulkhead reached up and plucked Jack from his shoulder and set him down between Miko and Raf. By then Jack's limbs felt weightless, his head swam with dizziness like one would experience after a prominent head rush. Colours looked dull and flat, sounds ebbed away to toneless mummers. He tasted bile on his tongue and his stomach rolled with nausea. The steady beating of his heart was the only that kept him rooted to the earth.

_Arcee is gonna be okay. Gonna be okay...gonna be okay._

_Arcee is tough. She'll get through it..._

_Will she?_

_What happens if she doesn't?_

_I can't lose Arcee!_

A bright green light burst into his perceptual vision and the roar of engines snapped him back to reality.

The Autobots had transformed and rolled out.

Raf was now at the controls, looking very small and insignificant beside the massive ground bridge controls. The ground bridge shimmered and efficiently dissolved once the Autobots crossed.

"I hope she's alright," Raf said, looking back to his friends. His eyes were conflicted, brows knitted down and lips pulled thin across his face. He turned to look at his friends, seeking support.

"She'll be fine!" Miko placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "She's a tough girl, give her credit! Next thing you'll know Optimus will be asking us to bridge them back with Arcee safe and sound! She's a fighter and a survivor, a tough cookie!"

_A fighter._

_A survivor._

Jack's been around Arcee enough to come up with an infinite amount of adjectives to describe Arcee as. Jack couldn't picture Arcee out there somewhere in the Nevada wastes, fighting against both Starscream _and_ Knock Out and their Decepticon minions and come out on top. She was a skilled warrior, fast, agile and deadly, yes...but she was just one Autobot.

She couldn't take on the world by herself.

_What if the Autobots don't make it in time? _Dark doubts swirled around Jack, making goose bumps ripple across his skin. _What if she doesn't survive this time?_

_What if she dies?_

Jack's heart swiftly pumped an irregular beat, and all his breath was stolen away from his lungs.

Jack shrugged off Miko's hand and rounded on her, making her take a step back.

"How can you possibly know that, Miko?" Jack was normally laid back kid, never one to get worked up over anything too serious. He actually deemed it one of his best personality traits. But for some reason he was just...so angry and torn.

"Are you deaf? Ratchet _just_ said her life signal was faint and to makes things worse, she's surrounded by 'Cons!" He snarled.

"This isn't something we can just joke about. Arcee could _die_ out there! She could die and I won't be there help her! Won't be there to say goodbye! Life isn't like it is on the TV anymore! Open your goddamn eyes!"

Raff jogged over to the two teens, and abruptly took hold of Jack's left arm and pulled him away from Miko.

"Jack!" He tried to sooth, "take it easy. She's just trying to help!"

Jack met Miko's gaze, and he sagged under a sudden weight of guilt. Her features were closed off, distant, but her eyes betrayed a look of hurt.

"I'm sorry Miko," Jack muttered. He turned from them and walked over to the staircase leading up to a higher platform made especially for the humans. He plopped down and enfolded his head into his arms, sighing deeply.

Miko and Raff glanced at each other, unsure how to deal with their distraught friend.

For a long moment no one spoke and only thing that was heard was Jack's laboured breathing as he tried to calm down.

Miko's hands found the end of her pony tail, and she stroked it several times in an attempt to think of something to say. Raf on the other hand _did_ know what to say but bit his tongue in silence. He could clearly see that Jack wasn't in the mood to be spoon fed false reassurances. Raf himself was feeling pretty twisted about the condition Arcee was in. They were all their friends, after all, but he knew Jack had a much deeper relationship to Arcee then any of the other kids. Like Raf to Bumblebee and Miko to Bulkhead, they all shared a deep linked relationship which blossomed into something many wouldn't comprehend.

Just the thought of what Jack was going through made him shudder in dread. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if he lost 'Bee.

_She's gonna be okay...She has to be. She'll be fine..._

_Surrounded by 'Cons..._

_Life signal faint..._

Raf hopped down from the ground bride controls and gestured for Miko to follow him. The girl unfolded her arms, curious, but complied. Raf sat down on Jack's left side and Miko to his right. Jack didn't take notice, absorbed in his morbid doubts. Raf knew better. In a dire situation like this the last thing Jack needed was to be sucked into a tunnel of worst case scenarios. He needed to be pulled back and to be distracted and take his mind away from it all.

But the problem he faced was how to get Jack's mind focused on something else.

He leaned forwards, peeking over Jack's folded arms to Miko. She met his gaze, and shrugged when she noticed his worried expression. He carefully raised an arm over Jack and pointed down at him while pinning Miko with determined look, _do something!_

Miko hiked her shoulders up, spreading her arms out, _what should I do?_

Raf glared, _anything_.

Miko slummed forwards, sighing dramatically. She straightened, peeking over at Jack. How to cheer him up? She wracked her brain for anything, thinking over to the past month that she knew might cheer him up. He didn't seem in the mood for one of her awesome rock and roll sessions, her skateboard was banned from base, as were her water guns...

She perked up, remembering something substantial. She and Bulkhead were working on a super secret project together on the ground bride computer, not even _Ratchet_ knew about it. Bursting to her feet in a fit of inspiration, she skipped over to the ground bridge controls. Jack by then lifted his head from his arms, watching quizzically.

"Umm...Miko? What are you doing?"

"I know what'll cheer Jack up!" Miko went over, hesitating over the controls.

"I don't think you're supposed to touch that..."

"Aw, cool it Raf! Jack! Come over here! I want to show you something really neat!"

Jack and Raf looked at each other, sharing identical worried expressions. They both gathered to their feet and trotted over to the ground bridge controls. By then Miko was pressing buttons and pulling levers, and a small black window popped up onto the screen.

"Steam?" Raf asked incredulously. Jack on the other hand perked up, a smile twisting his lips.

"Yup! Me and Bulkhead downloaded it. Now we can play videogames! Common Jack, I just installed Team Fortress 2 and Skyrim!"

"Skyrim? Really? My mom won't lend me money to buy it."

"You haven't played it yet? Shame on you!"

By now Jack was thoroughly interested, his doubts momentarily banished from his mind. Raf huffed, scratching his hair. _Whaddya know? She actually did it!_

Miko logged onto Steam with her log in name, 'Purple-Monkey-Dish-Washer03' and summoned the game to play. A couple minutes later, a black background filled the screen and the official Skyrim symbol hung in suspension, rotating slowly. Miko selected 'load game' and they waited a few silent minutes for it to start.

"You're a cat?"

Miko glanced over her shoulder, pausing the game to look at Raf.

"I'm a Khajiit, not a _cat_. I am Miko! Dragonborn! Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Arch-Mage of The College of Winterhold! Bard of Solitude! I just joined the Thieves Guild in Riften and working on this dumb quest..."

"You're _that_ far? How come Ratchet doesn't know about this yet?"

Miko grinned. "I'm just that good."

Jack stepped forward, and Miko resumed her game. For ten minutes they watched Miko travel to Whiterun, a fictional city in the province of Skyrim. They watched her enter the city, which she told them she owned a house called the 'Breezehome'. She currently was on a quest to steal certain valuable artifacts from a home. They watched as she had to lock pick the house since it was locked, and did it successfully. Jack's interest perked up, silently watching in interest as she crept silently into the home. She was playing in third person, so they could see her odd feline character as she followed the arrow at the top of the screen which pointed her in the right direction to her directive.

She successfully stole two out of three objects, and was searching for the third.

"Oh..it's in the owner's room..."

"Is that bad?"

"Sorta. Let's just hope she won't wake up."

It would have worked if Miko hadn't accidentally hit the un-crouch button. Her character stood abruptly, knocking over something on the side table. The woman sleeping on the bed rose from sleep, and panicking, Miko stole the last artifact that would complete her quest.

"Hey! Thief!"

Miko's character bolted for the door, and after a load page, was outside of the house. By now all the guards were alerted of her thievery, and produced their weapons. Jack and Raf laughed and exclaimed together as Miko tried to escape what looked like fifteen different guards all bearing bows, swords and axes. She had no choice to defend herself as they closed in on her, using the thu'um shout to blow away her opponents.

All caught up in the adventure did she not notice that she hit a red prominent button, activating the ground bridge.

The teens all yelped as the ground bridge activated, swirling green and bright. For a moment neither of the kids knew what to do but only stare.

"Ummm...how do I turn this thing off?" Miko asked.

Raf instantly jump towards, brushing Miko away from the controls.

"I knew this was a bad idea! I need to turn it off."

"Where is it going?"

"It's set to the same coordinates Ratchet set it up to before he left with Optimus and the others."

_Same coordinates._

Jack jolted. His eyes stretched in realization. All at once he was hit with remembrance (not that he forgot, he simply pushed it out of the way to make room for Skyrim) and Arcee's situation felt like it just decked him in the stomach.

_Arcee...life signal faint...surround by 'Cons._

_Partner..._

_Friend..._

_Mentor..._

He watched as Raf's fingers worked their magic on the controls, watched as worry smoothed to relief as the ground bridge started to decompress in size, closing.

He had to act quickly.

Jack whirled around and jumped into action. He turned and leapt off the platform, and sprinted across to the ground bridge.

"Jack!" Miko cried. "What are you doing!"

Jack ignored them, pumping his legs as fast as he could, his heart beating the fastest it's ever had in its life.

He was seven feet away.

"YOU HEARD WHAT OPTIMUS SAID, JACK!" Miko leaped off after him, but he had gained too much of a lead for her to catch up with him.

"JACK!"

"JACK STOP! IT'S DANGEROUS!"

Five feet away.

He stole a glance over his shoulder, saw Miko's desperate attempt to catch up with him. Saw Raf's horrified expression.

Two feet away.

He almost felt bad. But he knew in his heart he needed to do this. He just had to go to Arcee.

Just as the bridge was a second from closing he crouched down onto his legs, like a spring being decompressed to its base, and _leapt_.

He soared through the bridge, and it closed seconds behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the kinda short chapter. I'll make up for it, don't you worry!<em>

_Now...what's going to happen to Arcee and Jack, ha?_

_Take a guess! I will give you cookies!_


End file.
